A Shadow on the Wall
by XxRavenhawkexX
Summary: Gather round, children. Today, I tell you a story of Koman, who is one of the finest swordsmen in all of Valoran. Yes, A warrior beyond renown, also known as the Dark Wolf. I will tell you the story of how Koman saved the world from the Spider Queen, Elise. Take a seat, and listen as I tell you of a hero born in a faraway place...
1. The Adventure Begins

**Greetings, viewers! This is my newest Fanfiction about my champion idea on the forums, Koman. I decided to write this to go into more depth on who Koman actually is and how he became the person he is now. Feel free to R&R and I hope you enjoy! (And yes I have changed his lore around a bit, so sorry for any confusion. The lore about the whole league and about Valoran is changing a bit/might be subject to change as well, so please keep that in mind.)**

_Long ago, when Valoran came into being, a prophecy was told. The Prophecy states, that when the world is threatened, by an ancient, creature-like race, a hero would rise. This hero was called 'The Lightbringer'. In humanity's time of need, The Lightbringer will rise against the creatures, and defeat them. Or, be corrupted by their dark powers and turn on the ones he once fought to protect, and destroy all of humanity. Now, the day has come, where the Lightbringer is brought into the world, and the prophecy shall be fulfilled._

_8 years before the current day…_

The city street was full of civilians and a boy watched the market from the shadows. The boy wasn't that young, about fifteen years of age, with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. The boy was quite slender and was about average height. The boy smirked and crept forward through the alleyway, then snuck behind the market stalls. He crouched behind an apple stall and peeked his head up, noticing the shopkeeper handing out apples and receiving gold in return. The boy grinned and reached up, grabbing apple after apple and placing them in his bag.

Suddenly, he felt contact with his hand and the shopkeeper looked down at him. The shopkeeper's eyes widened and his head turned sideways.

"Thief! Guards!" The merchant screamed at the top of his lungs.

The boy panicked and managed to release the grip the shopkeeper held on his wrist. The boy ran through the alleyways close by and heard the guards chasing after him. The boy turned around a corner and started to run straight down an empty alley. A hand bursted from the haystack nearby and grabbed his shirt. The boy was roughly pulled into the haystack and when the guards looked into the alleyway the boy had gone, the guards found no trace of him. They turned and left quietly and the boy was pushed out of the haystack. Another boy jumped out after him and the boy pressed his back against the wall.

"Who are you? Why did you do that?" The boy asked the other boy who saved him.

"My name is Talon. I saw what you did at the market. You're not bad at stealing things. What's your name?" The so-called Talon was an average height young man, with dirty dark brown hair and viscous brown eyes. Talon looked to be about the same age as Ferret. He was slightly slender and he wore a black, hooded cloak.

"I… I don't have a name."

"Ah… well that makes things more difficult." Talon was thoughtful for a moment, and then smirked as he looked up at the boy he had saved. "You're name shall be: Ferret."

The boy nodded. He liked the name. Talon clasped a hand on his shoulder and led him away towards the sewers. Talon stared at the boy, now named Ferret.

"How long have you been doing this?"

Ferret responded. "Every since i can remember."

"I see. Did your parents abandon you?"

"Yes, as far as i believe."

"Well, i'm surprised you've lived this long. I'm glad to have found you."

"Truly?"

"Indeed. Together, we'll survive. What do you say?"

"I accept."

Talon grinned. "Excellent. Now, follow me. I have to get you geared up." Ferret nodded and followed him into the sewers. Ferret wondered if Talon and he would truly survive after all. He had no choice but to trust Talon. Talon was the only chance Ferret had of survival.

Talon led Ferret through the sewers and they found Talon's refuge. It was quite small, and scrolls and books scattered the floor. A fireplace was set up in the middle of the room. A small chest rested in the corner of the refuge. Talon strode over towards it and opened it. He pulled out a dagger and a hooded cloak and handed them over to Ferret. Ferret looked up at Talon and Talon nodded. Ferret put on the black rugged cloak and pulled up the hood. Talon smiled slightly, Ferret looked like a real thief now.

Ferret drew the dagger from its sheath. It was quite a small dagger, but could still easy injure or even kill a man. Ferret sheathed it and hooked the sheath onto his belt. Talon put a hand on Ferret's shoulder and nodded. "Get some rest, Ferret. We are going to be very busy." Ferret nodded back and moved over to the bedroll in the left corner of the refuge. Ferret slowly closed his eyes and within minutes he fell asleep.

_4 years later…_

Ferret walked down the abandoned alley in silence, and as stealthily as a mouse looking for cheese. Ferret pressed his back against the wall when he reached the end of the dark alleyway. Ferret slowly peeked his head around the corner and placed a hand on his sword hilt. He had obtained the broadsword of a dead guard's body that he himself killed. Ferret saw no one around the corner close to the entry to the sewers and crouched, approaching it.

He opened the entrance to the sewers and entered. Ferret wandered in the murky sewers until he found Talon's refuge. He found the sly thief sitting next to the fire. Talon got up with a startle and Ferret walked into the dim light room from the shadows. Talon relaxed and Ferret walked forward to the fire.

"Did you get it?" Talon asked.

"I did." Ferret said, nodding with a slight smile.

"Show me."

Ferret pulled down his hood. The years had changed him, with a more stern face and stubble. His hair had changed, turning into an extremely pale blonde, almost white. He was still very slender, and he was quite handsome. Ferret pulled a golden necklace out of his bag. Talon's eyes widened.

"How in the bloody gods of Hell did you get that?"

"It was difficult, I'll admit. But I got it, and that's all that matters."

"Truly spoken. We're doing nicely. I told you our hard work would pay off."

Ferret couldn't help but to smile. He handed the necklace over to Talon and Talon walked off to put the necklace in the stash. Ferret began to wonder, how long would he have to hide down here? Would he truly have to steal and kill just to keep himself alive? He cleared his mind when suddenly the door bursted open, and a dozen guards entered the small room. Ferret rose quickly and drew his sword. He engaged with a guard and quickly cut him down. Ferret quickly killed another man when a fist met contact with his mouth. Ferret staggered backwards and then charged forward. He crossed swords with the guard and the guard faltered, then paid the price.

Ferret removed his sword from the guard's body and looked around, finding Talon. Talon was pinned to the wall by multiple guards. Ferret moved to help him but Talon shook his head.

"Run, Ferret!"

Ferret stood frozen for a moment, then turned to run as some of the guards started to chase him. Ferret ran through the sewers and turned the corner towards the ladder to the surface. The guards turned the corner to find the thief climbing up the ladder. Ferret opened the hatch and climbed out and stood up. He heard the guards climbing up the ladder and Ferret ran through the closest alleyway. A guard was walking through the same alleyway and attempted to halt Ferret. Ferret mercilessly cut him down and ran over the guard's body.

Woman screamed as Ferret ran through the city square, his blade covered in blood. He continued running as multiple guards began following him. He ducked through a narrow alleyway between houses and the guards struggled to keep up with Ferret. He was called Ferret for a reason, after all.

Ferret continued to run through the small and narrow alleys and looped around until he found the road leading towards the main gate of the city. Ferret looked out a saw a cart passing by, filled with hay. Ferret took a chance and sprinted through the alley, then leaped into the back of the cart. Ferret landed comfortably in the hay and remained there as the guards checked the cart. The cart was allowed exit and the city gate opened, and the cart moved through the opened gates.

Ferret sighed. He had escaped. He wondered what had become of Talon. Maybe Talon was dead, or he might be held captive. Ferret did not know. Hours passed and Ferret found himself falling asleep. His eyes closed as he rested comfortably in the hay. He wondered where the cart may take him.

Ferret awoke suddenly and sat up, peeking his head through the hay. The cart had stopped on the side of the road and the cart driver was gone. Ferret looked around and found no sign of the driver. He slowly climbed out of the hay and brushed the hay off his clothes. Ferret crouched and stealthily moved through the darkness of the night. Ferret moved silently through the forest and saw a figure wandering around, picking up firewood. Ferret approached the figure and drew his knife stiffly. The figure rose up and looked around, then suddenly fell backwards when Ferret threw his dagger. Ferret walked up towards the body and pulled his dagger free.

Ferret searched the body and found some gold in his purse. Ferret quickly scavenged the gold and left the area. Ferret continued walking through the forest for hours until he found an open clearing, and what looked to be a temple sat in the clearing. Ferret approached the torch lit temple and his eyes began to blur. Ferret fell to his knees and darkness took over him, causing him to fall into unconscious.


	2. A New Home

**Hey viewers! Chapter 2 is here. So grab a drink or a snack and I hope you enjoy!**

Ferret came awake slowly, the darkness of sleep fading away. Ferret sat in and quickly looked around. He wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a torch lit room. A woman stood in the corner of the lit room. Her head rose as she heard Ferret moving around. She turned and to face him. Ferret's eye's widened. The woman was beautiful, with slightly light brown hair and green eyes which seemed to penetrate your soul. Her lips were pink and they were somewhat thin. She wore a very dark robe, with a hood at the back placed behind her neck. She was very slender, and she walked with a swagger that was driving Ferret insane just looking at her.

The woman smiled at him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Ah, you're awake."

"Umm… yeah." Ferret looked around the room hastily then looked back at the woman. "Uh… where am i?"

"You don't remember?" The woman asked, frowning.

"Strangely, no."

"I found you outside the temple when I was going to pray at the altar. You were unconscious and alone, so I brought you inside the temple."

"Temple…. I remember something about a temple. Are you a priestess then?"

"Yes. My name is Elise, the heir to the High Priestess herself."

"I am called Ferret."

Elise giggled and put a hand over her mouth. After a time, she finally calmed down and looked at him. "Ok, that was funny. Now, what's your real name?"

Ferret frowned. "That is my real name."

"Hmm…. I like it. But anyway, what were you doing wandering around near the temple?"

Ferret sighed. He might as well tell the truth. "I had recently escaped from Noxus. I was in the back of a Merchant's cart, travelling the road. When the cart stopped outside a dark forest, I got out. The merchant heard me and I had to kill him. I feel dishonoured by the act, but I had no choice. I continued through the forest until I found a building in a clear opening in the forest. I approached it carefully but I was weary, so I must have fell unconscious."

Elise's eyes widened slightly. "So… you are a wanderer?"

"By some definition of the term, yes."

"Do you wish to stay here?"

"If possible, then yes, for I have nowhere else to go."

"You have a broadsword. Do you have skill with the blade?"

"Yes, if I dare say it."

"Very well then, you can serve as a guard for the temple and the goddess' priestesses."

"Sounds good. When do I start?"

"Each guard serves a priestess, and will protect her with his life. You shall protect me."

Ferret grinned. "Good."

"But first, you need a new name, for as charming as Ferret may be, it is unsuitable for a temple guard." Elise was thoughtful for a moment, then looked up and smiled. "You shall be, from now on: Koman."

Ferret looked down at his feet. Koman…. He liked the name, more then he liked the name 'Ferret'. He looked up and smiled. "I like it. Koman it is."

She smiled back and went over to a chest in the corner of the room and pulled out a sheath from the chest. It was Koman's broadsword. Elise drew the blade from the sheath and frowned. "You will need a new blade as well. And new clothing." She noted, looking at Koman's ragged clothing. "Come with me." Elise helped Koman to his feet and steadied him. Koman thanked her and Elise smiled, and then put the broadsword away, then started walking out of the room. Koman followed her and she opened the door, and Koman saw the rest of the temple.

The temple was larger than he previously thought. He stood next to Elise on the second floor, leaning on the rail. Beneath him, Priestesses and their guards wandered around the temple. Elise led Koman down the long, curved stairway leading down to the main floor. Koman looked to his left and looked at the massive statue in the center of the room. The statue was of a woman, with both hands extended forward, holding a small bird.

They got to the main floor and Elise led the newly named Koman away from the center, and into the Armoury. Koman walked over to the weapon rack, and looked at the different mass of weapons. Swords, Axes and Hammers, were just a few of the weapons there. Koman saw a curved blade in the midst of all the weapons and took it out, and held it before him. The blade was quite large, about the same size as Koman's arm, and it gleamed brightly. At the end of the blade, the blade curved up slightly, like a small scimitar. Elise saw him looking at the sword at stood next to him.

"That, dear Koman, is a Saber."

"A Saber… it's so light."

Koman stood backwards and gripped the blade tight and swung it in a circle in front of him, careful as to not hit Elise. The blade felt light, and it seemed stronger than most metals. Koman looked at the blade more closely and saw inscriptions on the blade. Elise smiled and pointed her finger at the blade.

"That is a sacred code that all Guardians of the temple must follow."

"Guardians?"

"That is the name of the guards."

"What does the inscription say?" Koman asked.

"The blade reads, 'Protect the Faithful. Die for the Faithful.'"

"A good sentence, sure enough." Koman said, smiling.

Elise's smile grew larger and Koman sheathed the sword and Elise led him to the Armour stands. All the armour sets were the same, as to mark a certain uniform. The armour itself was body armour of plate, coloured silver and blue, with a massive sword painting on the chest. The armour had heavy shoulder guards and plated arm armour and gauntlets. The leg armour was also heavily plated and the plate boots were large, and had cloth stuffed inside them. There was a plumed helmet, the plum coloured blue to match the rest of the armour.

Koman's eyes widened. "I have to wear that?!"

"Is there something wrong?" Elise asked, frowning.

"I have never worn armour in my life, let alone that. How heavy is that plate?"

Elise smiled. "Quite heavy. Well, look on the bright side. Now you get the chance to wear armour."

Koman rolled his eyes heavenward. "Great, Thanks." Koman said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Elise laughed and she began helping him into the armour. Elise spoke truly, as the armour nearly made Koman lose balance when first he wore it. Elise finished strapping on the armour and put on Koman's helmet. Elise put down the visor, completely covering up Koman's face. Elise walked off for a moment then returned with a shield in her hands. Koman raised his left arm and Elise placed the shield over his arm. Koman gripped the hold and then drew his sword. To his surprise, the sword made a sizzling noise when drawn from the sheath, the inscriptions lighting up, with a bright blue.

"The inscriptions sizzle when the blade is drawn from its sheath. The inscriptions are made to do that." Elise told the armour covered man in front of her.

"I see…" Koman replied, his voice muffled slightly by the visor. Koman sheathed his saber and moved his body parts around stiffly. Elise laughed at Koman struggling and placed a hand on Koman's shoulder and led him out of the armoury. Elise led him through the main hall and they approached the large stone statue. A woman was kneeling before the marble statue, her hood up. She rose at hearing Elise and Koman approach and she turned to face them. The woman was quite old, with wrinkles all over her face and grey hair, almost white. She stood stiffly, much like Koman, and she looked weary.

"What have we here? Have you found another Guardian, Elise?"

"Yes, your Holiness. I present to you, Koman."

With that, Koman removed his helmet, revealing his face to the High Priestess. The High priestess stared into his eyes and smiled. "Koman… a strong name, indeed. Who is he guarding?"

"Me, your Holiness."

"I see… Kneel before your Goddess, Koman."

Koman knelt slowly, his armour creaking. He bowed down his head slightly.

"Do you swear fealty to the Goddess of Death herself?"

"I do."

"Do you swear never to turn your back on her, and to embrace her in death?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect Elise with your life?"

"I swear!"

"Very well then. Now, rise, Guardian Koman."

Koman rose up and Elise led him away from the statue, and across the main hall. Koman looked around the temple in awe. He had finally found a place where he felt he belonged. He was home.


	3. To find a temple of a Goddess

**Here is chapter 3! sit tight and I hope you enjoy! Btw, Koman's sword is a saber, here is a link to the sword i found online that i think is the closest in resemblance **** . /new%20art%20ronin/Darksword%20art/darksword%20swords/New%20dark%20swords% **

**Also, please tell me if i am pronouncing or spelling "Saber" wrong. That's just how i thought it would be spelt.**

**(Disclaimer: I DO not own the design or image for this sword, i am only using it as an example.)**

_4 years later…._

Koman knocked on the door to Elise's room, and then waited outside. Shortly after, the door opened and Elise stepped into the small hall. Elise's hood was up but her brown hair could be seen flowing down her shoulders and rested on her breasts. She smiled at Koman and he smiled back.

Koman's hair had grown even paler over the years, and was now a pale white. White hair in a young person was extremely rare. His hair was quite long, but neat. His eyebrows and ears were completely covered by his hair and the hair even covered some of his eyes. Koman's eyes were cold blue, and his slender figure was clothed in black cloth. His youthful face also had more than a hint of light stubble.

He wore heavy, white armour on his left arm, which completely covered his whole arm, including a whole gauntlet on his hand and a round shoulder guard. Koman's right arm had no armour, but simply was covered in the black cloth. He wore a fingerless black glove on his right hand.

Koman's legs were covered in the same cloth and he wore black, leather boots. Behind Koman's neck, rested a black hood. Beneath his hips, flowed two short square cut capes behind his legs. At Koman's hip, was sheathed his Saber. The blade had recently seen blood, when a group of bandits tried to raid the temple. Koman had changed to the black clothing from his armour for it made him not about to sneak around like he wanted. Elise started walking down the hallway and Koman followed her.

Elise was now the High Priestess, for the Goddess had decided it was time for Enora to embrace death. Elise struggled, and Koman offered support whenever possible, but he wondered if it would ever be enough. Elise had called a meeting in the main hall, so Elise and Koman walked down the curved stairway and they walked in front of the stone statue Koman had taken his vows at four years before. Elise stood before the group of priestesses and guardians. Koman stood behind her, with his left hand resting on his sword hilt.

Elise raised her head and spoke. "My dear guardians, and my fellow priestesses, I welcome you here. Nights before, I had a dream, a vision. I saw our Goddess, and she told me that it was time to leave, and find her sacred temple. Gather your things, for we leave tomorrow." The crowd of people spoke quietly to themselves as they moved away. Elise turned to face Koman and he frowned. "I thought this was the Goddess's temple?"

"This was the temple we built in her name. This is not her real temple."

"I see…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I… don't know. I feel as if those vows I took four years ago…" Koman trailed off. "I think… I am beginning to regret taking them."

"You wish not to be a guardian anymore?"

"No. Elise… you mean everything to me. I would die for you. But I'm not sure I want to kill in a Goddess's name who I don't truly favour. For Death is a harsh mistress."

"I… I understand. Well, let's see until you get to the new temple."

"Indeed. I can't let you go there alone."

Elise laughed. "I won't be alone, I'll have all the other guardians and priestesses with me."

"That's not what I meant."

Elise's eyes widened and Koman turned to walk away, and then stood there, with his back turned to Elise. "I don't belong here. Elise, I used to be a thief. I used to kill in order to keep myself alive." Koman sighed. "I feel dishonoured. I want to redeem myself, and I don't think this is the way to do it."

Elise was speechless. Koman continued. "I don't want to sell my soul to a Goddess I don't truly worship. If for that you must exile me, then so be it."

"Koman… I couldn't bear to exile you. Come on, we'll go to the new temple together."

"If that is what you want."

"It isn't what i want, but it is what the Goddess wants."

Koman turned to face Elise. "Wherever you go, Elise, I will follow. Even into the depths of Hell."

Elise smiled at Koman and hugged him. Koman stood in shock for a moment then embraced her. He didn't truly believe he should go to the new temple, but if Elise is going to the new temple, Koman thought to himself, then that's where I'm going.

The temple emptied the next day, and the followers of the Goddess walked through the dark forest, led by Elise. Koman walked next to Elise and kept his left hand rested on his sword hilt. They approached the end of the forest and Koman looked around at the open country. The grass covering the ground was bright green, and across the large countryside, there was an occasional rock. Koman looked up at the sky, and a dark mass of clouds. A storm was approaching. The group made their way across the countryside and they got to the center when a group of bandits suddenly ambushed them.

Koman grunted and drew his saber, the blade inscriptions sizzling, and glowing red. A bandit ran up to him and swung wildly. Koman easily blocked it and counter-attacked, sinking his sword deep into the bandit's stomach. The bandit gasped and Koman pulled out his sword and slashed at the bandit's chest, cutting him down. The bandit died without a sound. Another bandit approached Koman and Koman slashed upwards at the unprepared bandit, slashing up his chest. The bandit screamed as he fell backwards.

Koman looked around and found Elise nimbly dodging a bandit's wild swings. Elise drew her dagger and dodged another attack. Elise saw an opening and struck, stabbing her dagger into the bandit's heart. The bandit screamed and Elise pushed him away, releasing her dagger. The bandit twitched on the ground for a while and then fell silent, motionless. Koman ran towards her as a bandit approached Elise silently from behind. The bandit put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

The bandit's laughing suddenly stopped and Elise looked up to see blood pouring from the bandit's throat, and a gloved hand clasped over his mouth. Elise got out of the way and Koman threw the body backwards. Elise smiled at Koman and he nodded. Elise's eye widened and Koman hung his head down. Suddenly, with inhuman speed, Koman ducked down low. He had evaded a greatsword swung at him and Koman spun around, slashing the bandit with the greatsword across the stomach. The bandit gasped in pain and Koman stood up straight. The bandit looked at Koman and Koman mercilessly severed the bandit's head from his body.

The headless body staggered backwards then landed with a thud on the ground, blood flowing from the neck. The rest of the bandits ran from the party, staggering and screaming. Koman sheathed his saber and turned to face Elise, whose robe was covered in blood, her dagger still in her hand. Koman nodded at her and led her away from the blood and body covered battlefield.

Night approached the world fast and while everyone else slept, Koman sat on the edge of the cliff, in the light rain. He rested his hands on his crossed legs and his hood was up, covering his head. He stood up slowly, his capes on his legs flowing rapidly behind him in the wind. He heard someone approach and within the blink of an eye, had his saber drawn and turned to face Elise. Koman sighed and lowered his saber. Koman turned to face the ocean from beyond the cliff and sheathed his blade.

Elise stood next to him and placed a hand on Koman's unarmoured arm. Koman looked towards her and stared at her with cold eyes.

"We haven't spoken since what happened before, are you alright?"

Koman looked back to the ocean and hung his head. "How could I be alright? Yet again, I have to kill to survive." Koman replied, in little more than a whisper.

"I…. I'm so sorry for putting you through this…"

"Don't be, for it was not of your doing."

"No… it is, isn't it? I forced you to be a guardian."

"Elise…" Koman said, turning to face her.

Elise silenced him by placing a finger on his mouth. She removed the finger and placed her hand on Koman's left cheek. Koman looked at her with sad eyes and covered her hand with his own. Elise jumped slightly at the cold touch of armour from Koman's gauntlet. She removed her hand and Koman felt something be placed in his left hand, then his left hand was closed. Koman looked down and opened up his armoured covered hand.

A silver amulet rested in his hand. It was a diamond shape. There was a small gap in the middle of the necklace that glowed with a blue light. Ancient text and scripts covered the outside of the amulet. Koman looked back up at Elise when he realized it belonged to her.

"I want you to have it." Elise told him.

"You can't give something of this great importance to me."

"It is mine to give to who I wish. And I want you to have it. Keep it."

Koman clenched his fist around the amulet and Elise grasped his gauntlet. Elise slowly moved the hand over his heart. She smiled at him sweetly. Koman reacted with a small smile. Elise leaned forward towards Koman and locked her lips with his. Koman simply stood in place, too shocked to move. Elise pulled back and Koman stared into her green eyes. Koman moved in close and kissed Elise deeply.

Koman broke the kiss and looked at Elise. "By all the gods, I wish you didn't swear those bloody vows."

Elise giggled and hugged him tight. Koman returned the embrace and they stood together, looking over at the ocean in the comfort of each other's company. The moon shone against the ocean waters and Elise had her head against Koman's chest. After about an hour, Elise began to fall asleep. Koman picked her up in his arms and led her to her tent. He gently placed her down on her small bed and pulled the blankets over her shoulders.

Koman smiled and turned to walk out of the tent. Koman walked silently across the camp and back to the edge of the cliff. He stood there, looking out towards the ocean, with a thousand thoughts passing through his mind. He wondered if life would truly be better at the temple they were going to. Koman wanted to ask Elise to run away with him, but he knew it was hopeless. He knew in his heart, she would reject the idea. He gripped the amulet now locked around his neck and looked skywards. He had to go on, for if he turned his back on Elise now, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Days passed as the party made their way to the edge of Valoran. They stayed in a small fishing village near the coast. The sky towards the north-west was dark, almost black. Dark coloured lightning struck occasionally as the storm raged on. Elise was talking to the ship captain, and Koman watched from afar. Koman leaned against the small wall, his hand on the hilt of his saber.

Elise finished talking to the captain and walked over to where Koman was. She stood next to him and he looked at her, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Elise looked back. "Naught, just that the captain requests a lot gold to take us to our destination. I can't say I blame him."

"Just where are we going, Elise?"

Elise sighed. "I guess it's time I told you, isn't it?"

Koman nodded and Elise continued. "The temple is in the Shadow Isles. We are going to attempt to find it."

Koman's eyes widened. He had heard stories and such about the Shadow Isles. It was said that dark things dwelled there. All human who have ventured there, have never returned. "There, of all places?" Koman said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. I know it's risky but we have to try." Elise took Koman's hand in her own. "Please, come with us. We'll need you in there."

"I promised to follow you anywhere." Koman replied, tightly gripping Elise's hand. "I aim to keep that promise."

Elise smiled at him and the captain approached them. He was a skinny man, with oily black hair and a thick moustache. He had slightly buffed arms and a small dagger sheathed at his belt. The captain nodded at them in greeting then grinned.

"So, this is the one you were telling me about, priestess?"

"Yes, Captain Roald."

Koman frowned and Roald chuckled. "Oh, put away your worry face." Roald looked at Elise. "I'll take ya, priestess, but how much are ya offering?"

"Five-hundred gold pieces."

Roald whistled loudly and grinned. "That is mighty generous of ya, holy one. Alright, we leave tomorrow! This should be fun, right?"

Koman stood up straight. "I'm not sure 'fun' is the best way to describe it."

Roald laughed and playfully punched Koman's right arm. "He's a rare one priestess. Keep him close." The captain waved goodbye and strode off to see to his ship. Elise sighed and turned to face Koman. "Well, this is it. Now or never, huh?"

Koman nodded. "Indeed. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Certain. Let's go prepare." Elise told him. She smiled and walked away. Koman sighed and followed her. He felt something that he had never really felt before. Fear. Koman thought to himself, I have to stay strong, for Elise. If I don't stand up for her, then no one will.


	4. A Prophecy Foretold

**Here is the next chapter! Feel free to R&R and I hope you enjoy! (Also, a thing I forgot to mention is that with Koman's saber it ****does not ****have the ring-shaped thing above the crossguard. And I'm extremely sorry about the whole mess with Koman's eyes colour, as his original eye colour was meant to be blue.)**

Koman awoke with a startle as lightning struck, the light flashing through the small window. Koman sat up in his bunker and rubbed his eyes. He got out of the bunker, pushing the blanket away, and got dressed. Koman walked down the hallway past the cabins and opened the door to the main deck. Koman crossed the deck to the bow and leaned on the wooden rails. The rain lightly fell over him, bouncing off his armour with a sharp noise. He pulled his hood up and placed his left hand on the hilt of his saber.

Lightning struck again and the rain became heavier. Koman grasped the amulet in his right hand and someone approached Koman. Koman's grip tightened on his blade and released his amulet. He unsheathed his saber and turned, only to find nothing there. Koman frowned as he slowly sheathed his blade. He heard distant whispers in his mind and he spun around once again. Koman looked cautiously around the main deck, trying to search for the place the whispers were coming from.

The whispers began saying Koman's name. The voices began saying his name louder, nearly yelling. Koman screamed out and fell to his knees. The voices vanished and Koman sat there for a few minutes, confused. He finally stood up and looked up suddenly as lightning struck once more. Koman wondered what had called to him, and where they came from.

Koman walked to the door to the cabins and leaned on the wooden wall next to the door. The small shelter blocked the rain and Koman stood in silence, watching the ocean from the ship.

The night passed on as Elise stepped out onto the main deck and saw Koman leaning against the rails on the bow, looking out into the darkness before them. Elise approached Koman and he turned his head to the lefty at hearing her approach. She stood next to him and leaned on the rail. "Were you up here all night?"

"Yes. It… it helps me think."

"You shouldn't be thinking, but resting."

Koman chuckled. "Yes, mother."

Elise laughed and Koman's mouth twitched to show a small smile. Koman's smile faded quickly as he looked back towards the dark shadowy fog that covered the way forward.

"We're going to have to venture through that, won't we?"

"Yes."

Koman sighed, then turned to face Elise, who stood behind him, looking at him with sad eyes. Koman jumped up and sat on the rail.

"I… There is something wrong here. Last night, I heard voices in my head. They called me by name, then… they were gone. I don't know what this means. Maybe it's a warning, to stay away from the Shadow Isles."

"How odd… What _could _this mean?"

"No idea, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's too late to go back now."

"Very true. And I'm not running away again."

Elise smiled and they both turned to face the dark fog once again. The closer they got to the shadow isles, the more Koman felt like turning his back on Elise and going home.

The ship suddenly stopped and Elise lead the group of priestesses and their guardians onto land. The soil was dark, almost black, and the trees were rotten and dead. The whole area was covered in a dark fog. After the ship departed, Koman strode up to Elise and they stopped before the entrance to the dark, shadowy place known only as the Shadow Isles. Koman turned to face her.

"Do you truly know the way?"

Elise nodded. "Yes, follow me." Elise told him, before walking off into the lingering fog. Koman sighed and followed her. Koman frowned as his mind became plagued with thoughts. Elise had been acting strangely recently. He felt as if something was wrong. In fact, since he came near the Shadow Isles, strange things have been happening. He shook his head hastily and cleared his mind. I just wasn't thinking straight, he told himself.

The party continued through the haunted forests for an hour, and as he walked, Koman could hear slight noises of combat from a distance. He quickly ducked into a side passage covered by long brush and crept along. A feminine scream pierced through the air. Koman jumped at the violent scream and pressed his back against one of the hollow trees. A male voice cried out in anguish shortly after Koman began moving again.

"Senna, no!"

Koman frowned and a ghostly laugh echoed throughout the forest. He heard the sound of the male grunting and the man spoke again.

"Come back here, abomination! I swear, by the gods, that i will find you!"

Koman backed away from the location of the incident and ran back to rejoin the others. He eventually caught up to where the others were waiting for him and Elise looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, i got a bit lost back there."

"I'm glad you managed to find your way back. Let's keep moving."

Koman nodded and Elise continued on, the party following closely behind her. They continued through the dark, fog covered island until they reached a clearing. Elise strode out into the center of the clearing while everyone waited not too far in front of her. She raised her hands and suddenly, a massive spider-like creature dropped down into the clearing. Guardians swore as they drew weapons while other spiders quickly surrounded them.

Koman burrowed his eyebrows in anger and stared at Elise, who smirked at him. Koman looked around to see guardian and priestess alike falling victim to the giant spiders. Koman stared back at Elise and before he could react, she blasted him with dark magic. Koman staggered backwards, his eyes blurred from the attack. Elise struck him again and he fell to his knees. He heard her laugh, a wild laugh, then blasted him again. Koman fell backwards and after about a minute of watching everyone fell around him, lost consciousness.

Koman slowly came awake as he heard voices not too far away from where he was. Koman's arms and legs were bound by metal chains. Koman's gear was gone, instead he wore nothing but ragged cloth pants. He struggled against them but despite his efforts, could not break loose. A woman dressed in black and red turned to see him struggling. She smirked as she approached Koman. She placed a hand on his cheek, cold to the touch.

"Why so tense, dear Koman? Relax, for you won't be going anywhere for a while yet."

Koman hissed. "Elise!"

She laughed and moved her right hand near Koman's eye. She placed a finger just above his eyebrow and in an instant, brought her sharp claw on her finger down his eye and stopped at the top of his cheekbone. Koman cried out in pain as Elise sucked the blood from her finger with her mouth. Blood dripped down Koman's cheek as he opened his eyes. He started breathing heavily as he heard another voice call out for Elise.

"Elise, stop torturing the prisoner. We will have fun with him later." The creature said, in a dark, deep voice.

Elise sighed. "Very well." She turned back to her prisoner. "Stay put, Koman. We'll be back here tomorrow to have some more fun." Elise told him, then laughed as she walked away, leaving Koman alone, chained to the stone pillar.

The days slowly passed on, and Elise came back to where Koman was pinned against the pillar. Koman saw many different looking spiders and other wicked looking men and women around the temple. Elise would approach him, and attempt to comfort him before cutting him deep in several places. The torture would go on for hours until Elise left the temple to attend to other 'business'. The darkness of night eventually came to the world and Koman was left alone. As he slept, a mystical force appeared around him, Koman awakened with a fright as he saw the magic closing in on him. The magic blinded him and he closed his eyes. When the magic faded, he was gone.

The magic appeared again and Koman fell about a metre from the air. He landed with a thud, crashing to his knees. Koman looked around him hastily. He was no longer in the Shadow Isles. Koman eventually forced himself up and his eyes widened as he saw what stood in front of him. The figure was a giant, black wolf. The wolf had evil red eyes, with a vertical pupil, like a cat. The creature stood only on it's hind legs, as if it were human. The wolf's claws were razor sharp, and two of the creature's fangs slightly stuck out of it's mouth. The wolf's ears were perked up and on top of it's head, and down it's neck, and half-way down the wolf's back, the black fur thickened.

Koman stared coldly at the wolf. "Who are you? What are you?"

The wolf chuckled. "Such curiosity, shouldn't you first thank me for rescuing you?" The wolf asked, in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Ah, well... my thanks then, wolf. Now answer my questions."

"I suppose you have a right to know. I am Koman, and i am a werewolf."

"Wh... what? You jest, surely. Your name can't be Koman. You are not me."

"But that's where you are wrong, for i am you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Koman... you were born to be a werewolf. I rescued you from Vilemaw for a reason. That reason, is that you have an ancient power within you. And only with the wolf inside you, can you unleash it. You can become what you were born to be."

"Vilemaw?"

"The spider god. Tell me, have you heard of the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?"

"I guess not then... The prophecy of our races state, that one day, two humans would be born into this world, both who possessed an ancient power. We call the human 'the Wolf Prince' or 'The Dark Wolf'. The other human is known as 'the Spider Queen'.

"Elise?"

"Yes. You and Elise are the ones spoken of. Elise fights for the spiders, and you will fight for the wolves.

"Races?"

"Yes, there are two races fighting for control here. The werewolves, and the spiders. The werewolf god, Nialthaen, has stood against Vilemaw for centuries. But now, Vilemaw has found his champion. But luckily, i have rescued you from his clutch. Koman, listen to me carefully. Without you, the werewolves will lose this fight, and the spiders will take over control of the Shadow Isles. But, they plan to take over more than just the Shadow Isles, but all of Valoran, and then all of Runeterra. Unless you want to see Runeterra taken over, then i suggest you join us.

"What's the point? I have nothing left to lose."

"Think about it. With the power of the wolf inside you, you could have revenge on Elise. Bring her to justice, and save the world. Join us."

Koman frowned. It was a chance for redemption, he had to take it. "Very well, wolf. I will join your cause."

The wolf grinned. "Good. Now, stand still. This may hurt a bit." Without any further warning, the wolf's body transformed, into a small spirit like ball of energy. The power flowed into Koman and he screamed, clutching his chest above his heart as the wolf's soul formed with his. After what seemed hours, their souls finally merged. The werewolf and Koman were now one. Koman felt a slight presence in his mind, and tapped into it.

"Good, you are learning fast. Now, i want you try and unleash me. Let the rage flow through you, then shape the image of the werewolf in your mind."

Koman did as instructed then closed his eyes. The veins in his skin glowed red, the when he opened his eyes again, they shined red, like the veins in his arms. Koman felt power burst from his body and his formed changed to a giant, black-furred, red eyed werewolf. Koman felt different from his human form, his fingers were now claws, his teeth now fangs. He roared in triumph and changed back to human form. The werewolf chuckled in his mind.

"This is working nicely. Very well then. We leave here, head east, Koman."

"Where are we going?"

"Where are _you _going, Koman. We are one person now. But, Elise has joined the League of Legends."

Koman had heard of the League. It was where champions from different cities and places came to fight for the summoners of the Institute of War.

"Well, if that's where Elise has gone, then that's where i'm going."

"That's what i like to hear. Your gear in just over there, in the wooden chest. Grab you gear and get going."

Koman walked over to the chest and put on all his gear. Koman picked up his sword sheath and drew his blade. The blade still shone bright, as if it was forged not minutes past. Koman attached the scabbard to his belt and sheathed his sword. He was teleported back to the small fishing village and without another word, left for the Institute of War. Elise would pay for her betrayal, Koman thought to himself, I will bring Elise to justice. She has nowhere to hide from me. Koman silently walked along the hills where the battle with the bandits occurring into the sunset. He would kill Elise for what she had done, or die trying.


	5. The Journey to the Institute of War

**Chapter 5 is here! Feel free to R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

The night passed on and the sun finally shined through the darkness, lighting up the world. Koman looked up and saw the sunrise. He stared over the large hill-lands he just crossed the day before. With a sigh, he stood up, picking up his sword, and began packaging his belongings. He quietly and quickly left the area and continued through the thick forest. The forest was unnaturally quiet, as if a dangerous predator lurked, stalking the hollow forest. Koman wandered through the trees, attempting to find his way through them.

Eventually, he found the temple. Koman stared in horror at its burning entrance. He hastily looked around and found a group of soldiers throwing flaming torches on the temple. Koman grunted as he drew his saber. The soldiers heard the blade being drawn and all turned to face him. A large, burly man pushed through the soldiers and stared hard at Koman, who stared back with ice cold eyes. The man grunted as he reached to grasp something on his back and drew a heavy broadsword, nearly larger than Koman himself.

The soldiers gasped as the man laughed. The burly man pointed his sword forward, aimed at Koman. "Who are you to draw a sword on us?"

"Tell me your name, warrior, and I might tell you mine, if I don't kill you first."

The man laughed again. "I am Garen, the Might of Demacia."

Koman snorted. "A bloody Demacian. Of course."

Garen snarled at hearing the insult and charged at Koman. Koman barely managed to defend himself from the viscous attack and pushed Garen back. Garen swung heavily downwards at him. A swing that could easily cut a full grown man in half. Koman evaded to the side and counter-attacked, and his saber drew blood, cutting through Garen's heavy armour and cutting his arm underneath.

Garen grunted as he retreated back. He stood up straight and stared at Koman, who stood ready, holding the blade out in front of him, and the edge of the blade near his shoulder. "You are stronger than you look. But for all your might, Justice will be served."

Koman sighed, the chuckled slightly. "You Demacians and your bloody justice. You think it justice, killing a dishonoured man?"

"Vile scourge! You will find honour in death!"

"I have no honour left to reclaim. Not even in death."

Garen screamed in rage as he charged forward again. Because of his anger, his swings were slower, less accurate. Koman dodged each attack nimbly and counter-attacked whenever possible. Garen finally slipped and Koman saw an opening. Koman thrusted his blade forward, and his blade pierced through Garen's armour, and his side. Garen gasped in pain and Koman removed his blade and kicked Garen back with such force that Garen fell backwards. A non-fatal wound, but from the cut, blood poured slowly.

Koman stood with his sword pointed out at the other soldiers. "Anyone else? I'll make it quick."

Garen coughed up blood as he sat up, clutching his wound. "Take him down." He ordered his soldiers. The soldiers looked nervously at their captain then attempted to follow his orders. The soldiers gathered slowly around Koman and he simply smiled, an evil smile. Koman sheathed his sword and dark magic began to surround him. The soldiers gasped as Koman transformed into a menacing, black werewolf. Koman roared and quickly slashed out, killing multiple of the soldiers at once. The soldiers attempted to swing at Koman but he was too quick in his werewolf form. He waited for each soldier to attack then brutally slashed or stabbed the attacker.

After it was all over, Koman transformed back into is human form and walked forward to the injured Garen. Koman leaned down and gripped the cloth spun around Garen's neck. Koman pulled him upwards and coldly stared into Garen's eyes.

"Learn from this, Garen of Demacia! No one threatens me on my ground!" Koman shoved him backwards and Garen slowly stood, grasping his wound. "Run, Garen. Tell your leaders of this if you must. But know this, if you get in my way again, I will not show mercy." Garen nodded and started to walk away. Koman simply stood, watching him depart. After Garen was gone, he sheathed his saber and found some water in the carts.

He put out the fire on the temple and he stood, blankly staring at the temple, the place he once called home. A tear found its way down his cheek as he grasped Elise's amulet in his left hand. Koman began to move the charred pieces of the temple out of the way and he found his way through. Inside the temple, fire was spreading, and the smell of smoke was overpowering. Koman grasped his hood and pulled it around his neck, to cover his mouth and nose.

He searched the temple for supplies, when finally he found Elise's room. He entered slowly and closed the door behind him. Her chest was open and he walked over to it. He rummaged around in the chest until he found the red cloth that Elise sometimes wore, over her robe on her arm. Koman held it in his hand, and when he held it, he could hear her voice in his head. Tears streamed down his face as the sound of her laughter and comforting words filled his mind.

He hastily wiped the tears away and clenched his fist around the cloth. He silently swore a vow that he would save Elise from her torment, and free her soul. He wrapped the red cloth around his right arm and tightened it. Without a sound, he quickly left the still burning temple. As he moved to continue through the forest, he turned back to look at the temple, his mind filled with regret.

With a sigh, he turned his back on the temple, and continued on. Dusk had crept unto the world when Koman found his way through the dark, gloomy forest. He continued east, the sun setting behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose up from the darkness and filled the world with light once again. Koman had pressed on through the night, wishing to get to the Institute of War as quickly as possible. He walked along the road, slightly weary at having no rest. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned, and saw two women aiming their weapons at him. Koman grunted as he drew his saber.

The woman with the sword was beautiful, with raven-coloured hair with a streak of burgundy red. She stood quite proudly, and her combat stance was much like a duellist's. The other woman was shorter, but no less beautiful. She too, had black hair and a massive crossbow strapped on her back. She crouched slightly where she stood, aiming her hand crossbow at Koman.

The woman with the crossbow snorted. "I knew i smelt black magics."

The other woman glanced at her with wide eyes. "Him? Are you sure?"

"Positive. What kind of monstrosity are you?"

Koman's eyebrows burrowed in anger and he snarled at the women. "I am someone whom you should fear."

The ranger laughed. "I fear nothing."

"Hmph. Very well then, Demacians. I suppose you are here to bring my head to your little prince?"

"How do you know we are of Demacia?" The duelist asked.

"It's quite obvious. Ah well, i told the man to warn you."

"What did you tell him?"

"To stay out of my way."

"You are the one Garen spoke of? Well." The marksman said. "We are not backing down so easily."

"So be it."

The ranger fired a bolt from her hand crossbow at Koman, who shattered it with a blast of his dark magic. Koman evaded to the side to avoid the other bolts and unleashed a fireball of purple darkness. The ranger rolled to the side and pressed the attack. Koman dodged the bolts fired at him with inhuman speed and from his hand, bursted multiple dark fireballs. Before the marksman could react, she was hit by the fireballs, and fell backwards with a gasp of pain.

The duelist rushed Koman and he barely managed to defend himself. Both fighters swung and parried, blocked and counter-attacked. Koman quickly ducked down, and spun himself around in a circle, his feet colliding with the duellist's. The woman cried out as she was swept off her feet. Koman stood and raised his blade as to finish her. She quickly grasped her sword again and her sword found its way through Koman's right thigh.

Koman grunted in pain as blood poured from his leg. He reached down and grasped the blade of the sword. Channelling his power, his fist glowing a dark purple, the blade shattered into pieces. The duellist's hand was caught in the blast and she clutched it, as she cried out in pain. Koman reacted quickly and brutally kicked her in the face as she knelt with his left foot. She cried out yet again and fell backwards. He stood over her as she breathed heavily, sword raised.

She gasped as Koman slowly sheathed his sword and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. She stumbled slightly and Koman offered support. She looked at him, puzzled. "Wh... Why are you helping me?"

"I may have no honour, but you are not my enemy. Therefore, i will not have you die by my hands."

"You mock me, for in some ways, i am your enemy."

"Only if you believe so. If so, then be grateful that i show mercy. For if you try to stop me again, i will not be so merciful.

"I... I will not, for you are an honourable warrior. I respect that. By the way, i am called Fiora."

"Koman."

"Koman... a strong name." Her eyes widened when she looked down at Koman's leg. "You're wound!"

Koman looked down to see blood still oozing from his leg. Fiora got a bandage from her pack and Koman sat down slowly, pain erupting from his wound. Fiora pulled a bottle of medicine out of her pack and pulled of the cork, holding it above Koman's wound.

"This may sting a bit."

Koman nodded and his face contorted in pain. Pain erupted throughout his body, but he made no sound. Fiora put the cork back on the bottle then wrapped a bandage around Koman's leg. He slowly attempted to stand up, but Fiora stopped him.

"What are you doing? You're still wounded." Fiora asked.

"I can't stay here. I have to get to the League of Legends. I cannot simply dawdle."

"I... i understand. I'll keep your plans a secret."

"My thanks." Koman started to limp away when Fiora shouted out his name. He turned and looked directly at her.

"Vayne spoke of you earlier, saying you were a demon of some kind. Is that true?"

Koman sighed, then lowered his head. "Yes."

"What are you?"

"I am Werewolf."

Fiora's eyes widened and she frowned at him. "Truly? Can you... control it?"

"Yes. I can change form whenever i wish, though it brings pain whenever i do."

"Woah... Sounds tough."

"Sometimes i can't control it. The rage burns inside me, then the werewolf comes out."

"I see. I'll try and warn Jarvan about this. Maybe i could convince him to leave you to your business, whatever it may be. But i doubt he'll listen."

"It would honestly surprise me if he did." Koman said, looking away. He then sighed and looked back at Fiora. "Anyway, i must be off. Thank you again for your help, for i do not deserve it."

Before she could respond, Koman turned and walked away. He quickly vanished in a puff of shadows. Unseen, Koman quickly moved away from the Demacians. Fiora seemed like an honourable person, to him, but he couldn't completely trust anyone. Not anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few days, Koman continued on. His wound had almost fully healed. For because he was a werewolf, he had greater healing then most. He continued along the path and stood atop the cliff overlooking the Institute of War. Now there is nowhere for you to hide, Elise, Koman thought to himself, I will see that justice is served.


	6. A Grueling Test of Ability

**Finally uploaded chapter 6! Been busy with assignments and all that, so i haven't had much time to work on the fanfic, but here's what i've got! Feel free to R&R and tell me what you think! Sit tight and i hope you enjoy!**

Zavron quietly strode through the halls of the Institute of War, a dozen thoughts clouding his mind. He was so distracted that he blindly bumped into someone. He hastily shook his head and looked up to see a man in ragged, black cloth with large, silver armour covering his whole left arm in front of him, his short, paired capes behind his legs flowing in the wind. His eyebrows were only just able to be seen underneath the black hood. His eyebrows, from what Zavron could see, were burrowed in anger as his hand rested on his sword hilt. He crouched in a battle-ready position.

Zavron held up his hands as his eyes widened. "Woah... uh, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention. Forgive my rudeness."

The man relaxed somewhat. "It's quite alright. You just startled me, that's all." The man stood up straight and pulled down his hood, revealing slightly long, pale white hair. His hand still rested on his sword hilt, his eyes blazing around the area, as if looking for signs of danger. Zavron folded his arms across his chest and frowned at the man. "It's not everyday we approached by travellers."

The man snorted. "I am no simple traveller. I must speak with your elders, lad."

"And why is that?"

"My business is my own."

"Very well then. Follow me, if you please."

Zavron turned and led the man through the Institute of war, taking him towards the High Summoner's tower. Zavron glared at the man beside him. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Koman."

"Koman… Can't say I've heard the name before."

"It would surprise me if you had."

"Indeed." Zavron and Koman walked up the long stairway to the third floor and they walked across the near empty room. Statues filled the empty spaces on the side of the walls. Zavron led Koman straight across the room and knocked on the massive door. The door opened and a young man in short robes bowed, and showed them into the room. Around a table, men in ridiculously long robes stood, each controlling a ball of energy. Zavron coughed nervously and the man at the front, standing in front of a jewelled chair walked over to them.

The old man smiled. "Ah, Zavron. What can I do for you?"

"My apologies for disturbing your ritual, High summoner, but this man asked to see you directly, for matters of…. personal needs.

"I see. Thank you, Zavron, you may depart."

Zavron nodded silently and left the room. Koman now stood glaring at the old summoner. The summoner smiled at him, and nodded his head in greeting.

"Greetings, traveller. What do you wish of the summoners of the League of Legends?"

"I wish to join the League."

"Ah. We do not let anyone simply join the League of Legends…"

"What must I do to prove myself?"

"First, a test of your ability. If you still wish to join the league, you must first fight against a spirit warrior we will summon. Tell me, can you cast magic?"

"Yes, if that's what you could call my spells."

"Good. Then you shall be tested on that also. Please, follow me."

The High summoner walked past him and opened the door to the hallway. Koman sighed and followed him. They walked down the stairs to the second floor and the old summoner led him to another room. A group of summoners looked up hastily as the High summoner entered. They all quickly bowed to him and the High summoner held up his hand, and they rose.

"Young ones, we have a man here who wishes to become a champion. Please, take him for training." The high summoner asked. The man in front nodded and the High summoner left the room. Koman glared at the summoners and a young man, with a dark beard and short, brown hair approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, champion. Your test will begin immediately. Can you cast magic?" The summoner asked

"Yes." Koman responded.

"Alright, then. Now, please, lay down in the center of the room, and we shall begin."

Koman nodded and walked to the center of the large, marble stone room and lay down on his back. He closed his eyes and heard the summoners chanting above him. Magic surrounded him and lifted him into the air. The magic covered his whole body and then, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koman staggered forward as he appeared in a spirit-like realm. He looked around into the misty air, and saw nothing. He walked towards the center of the area and suddenly, he heard the clinking of armour. Koman quickly turned and just managed to block an attack. The spirit's blade held against Koman's. Koman grunted as he forced the blade away. The spirit staggered backwards then charged at Koman again. Koman parried and attempted to deliver a thrust. But barely missed.

The spirit counter-attacked by swinging his sword heavily, aiming for Koman's neck. Koman rolled backwards and the spirit pushed forward, meeting him in combat again. Koman blocked an overhead swing and then aimed low, slashing out. The spirit retreated backwards and Koman swung heavily at the unready spirit. The spirit rose it's blade to block it, but it was too late. Koman grunted and his blade met skin, cutting deep into the spirit's arm.

The spirit retreated back, clutching an invisible wound. Koman strode forward towards it and wordlessly, severed the spirit's head from it's shoulders. The spirit's headless body staggered, forward and back, then collapsed into the ground. Koman silently sheathed his sword and turned around, only to have a powerful force smash against his chest. All the air escaped his lungs and he grasped his stomach in pain.

Before he could react further, he was sent flying backwards by the force. He landed with a thud and he grunted. He lay there for a moment then finally pushed himself up. A dark shadow formed itself around him and he looked up, to see a ball of magical power plummeting towards him. He rolled to the side just in time, narrowly avoiding the explosion.

Koman quickly stood up and he stood face to face with his next opponent. He snarled as the other spirit began channelling his next spell. Spirit-like fireballs bursted from the mage's hands, only barely missing Koman as he ran and rolled to the side. The mage stopped casting and Koman counter-attacked with a spell of his own, a dark blast of magic flying through the air towards the mage.

Before the mage could move to dodge it, it struck him, exploding. The spirit was cast backwards and Koman quickly began casting another spell. After reaching full power, Koman cast out a small ball of dark, reactive energy. The ball moved into the spirit's body and the spirit began screamed in agony, as the magic ball began burning him from inside. Koman held up a nearly-closed fist in front of him. He opened up his fist more, and the ball got bigger inside the spirit's body, burning him even more, and becoming more reactive.

Koman smiled, an evil, wicked smile as he clicked his index finger and his thumb. The spirit screamed in agony as the ball shrank inside him, becoming extremely unstable. The ball then exploded, and the mage's body was blasted apart from the inside, his limbs scattering across the battlefield. Koman chuckled and silently shifted his sword sheath. He walked forward towards the center of the battlefield and before he could say any more, was transported away from the spiritual realm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The summoners watched in awe as Koman sat up straight, rubbing his eyes, as if making sure this was the real world. After a moment of quiet, Koman stood up straight, wiping down his clothes. The lead summoner approached him and nodded in respect.

"Impressive. In truth, we did not expect you to come back alive."

"Well, i have. What next?"

"Now, you have the rest of the day to rest. For if you want to be ready for your League Judgement, then you will need it."

"Very well. Where can i find the Champion rooms?"

"Zavron is waiting outside. He will show you the way."

"My thanks, summoner."

Without another word, Koman left the room. He found Zavron waiting for him, silently leaning up against the wall. Zavron jumped at hearing Koman burst out of the room, then breathed silently. He rose from the wall and stood in front of Koman.

"I am to lead you to your room, champion-to-be. Let's go."

Koman nodded. "Lead the way." Zavron nodded and led him through the massive fort-like structure that was the Institute of War. After about half an hour of wandering through the institute, Zavron led Koman up a small flight of stairs of the side of the Grand hall. He silently opened the door on the right-hand side of the room quite a ways down the small hallway and Koman strode in before him. Koman looked around the room, slightly surprised that a room in the institute was this fine.

In the room, the sun was shining through the pale white curtains on two windows. A large table was placed near the middle of the room, slightly closer to the left hand side of the room. Around the table, was a large chair. With comfortable looking fabric, easily able to fit two to three people on it. Two more large chairs were placed around the large, rectangular table. One was placed on the left side, while the other was placed opposite the chair against the wall.

Behind the chairs and table against the back wall, was a large, stone fireplace. A large container of wood was to the right of the fireplace, nearly overflowing with wood. Behind the chair on the far right, were closets built into the wall. There were quite large, and filled with many clothes. On the right side of the room, was a large bed, with clean sheets and thick blankets. A bedside table was placed to the right of the bed, covered with a lamp and a glowing orb.

The orb shimmered with a blue light and Koman frowned as he looked at it, suspicious. Zavron sighed and walked towards it. He picked up the orb and turned to face Koman.

"This, is a communication orb. Whenever someone wishes to speak with you, if they don't enter your room, they will contact you through this. Once their face appears in the orb, you can simply talk aloud near the orb, and they'll hear you."

Koman nodded and Zavron put the orb down. Koman looked to the left side of the bed, where there were two armour stands and a small weapon rack, against the wall. Zavron walked towards the door and glanced at Koman.

"If you're done admiring your new room, then i would like you to follow me. There is one more thing i must show you."

Koman nodded and Zavron led him out of the room and down the flight of stairs from whence they came. They walked across the Grand hall, sticking to the left side near the wall. They went past multiple rooms when Zavron stopped outside of a room. A sign was nailed into the door, clearly saying: "Bathhouse." Zavron opened the door and they entered.

They found themselves in a small room with two doors in front of them. One door had a sign that said: "Female." And the other door said "Male." Zavron opened the door to the male room and they entered. The room was massive, with about thirty bath tubs spread out across the two sides of the room. Next to each bathtub, a tall, thick wall blocked the other bathtubs from view. In the center of the room, a massive wall went vertically across the room, blocking the view from opposite sides. The floor was covered in black tiles and looked cold to the touch. Zavron glanced at Koman once more and quietly spoke.

"I'll let you get acquainted. Feel free to explore the Institute as you wish. But, it is forbidden for you to leave it for the time being, without a very good reason. I would suggest, however, that you take the time to rest for the moment. You have had a busy day."

Koman nodded and Zavron left the room, and shortly after Koman left as well. He found his way back to his room and went in. He quickly got undressed and hung his cloth on the armour stand provided. He also had unsheathed his sword and placed the sword in the weapon rack. Koman turned off the light, leaving only the dim light from the lamp in the room.

Koman got into bed and reached his arm out and turned off the lamp. Koman simply lay there awake for hours before he managed to fall asleep, despite the fact that his dreams were never comforting anymore.

"I'll let you get acquainted. Rest when you can, for you will be busy tomorrow."

Koman nodded and Zavron left without another word.


	7. The Final Test

**Here is chapter 7, feel free to R&R and i hope you enjoy!**

Elise walked down the stairs, quietly thinking to herself as she made her way towards the training room. She hadn't been here for very long, and yet, she found herself already disliking the idea of becoming a champion. She cursed out loud, by accidently. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her. She frowned and then gasped as she saw a figure walking on the opposite side of the hall to her.

His figure was tall and threatening. Clothed in full black, with his left arm covered in silver, plate armour. The back of his head was covered by a thick, black hood and at his left hip was sheathed a long, slightly curved saber. On his right arm, was no armour, but a red band of cloth was wrapped around his upper arm. It had belonged to Elise, not too long ago. His right hand was covered in a fingerless black leather glove. He strode towards the stairs leading to the upper floors. Elise watched in interest as he approached closer to the stairs. Koman, Elise thought to herself, i have finally found you.

Oddly enough, as soon as she mentioned his name in her thoughts, he turned quickly, his hand gripped on his sword hilt. His eyes danced around the room, searching for signs of danger, and Elise quickly hid herself behind the wall to avoid being discovered. Elise peeked around the wall after a moment and when she looked at where Koman once stood before, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koman walked up the long flight of stairs with caution. Who had called his name before in his mind? Or what? He did not know, but there was once thing he did know. He was known. Koman cleared his mind and continued climbing up the stairs. Finally, he reached the Summoner's Hall. He hastily knocked on the door and after a moment of silence, the door opened. The High summoner stood there, smiling at Koman.

"Ah, Koman. Come in."

Koman nodded and strode into the room. There were other summoners there, and they all glanced at him, then continued preparing their ritual. The High summoner, named Dweyn, looked at Koman and gestured he follow him. Koman nodded again and followed Dweyn to the center of the room. Koman walked over towards the table provided and lay down. The summoners looked over him anxiously and Koman could hear Dweyn's voice, although he could not see him.

"This may be... let's say... a little painful. It might also be quite uncomfortable, for we shall be reaching into the deepest parts of your mind. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's get it over with."

"Wise words, truly. Alright, close your eyes and clear your mind."

Koman did as he was instructed and then a sharp stab of pain erupted in his head. He could feel the summoner's entering his mind, slowly and painfully. Koman stopped himself from crying out from the pain. More pain erupted as the summoner's delved deeper into his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of agony and torment, the ritual finally ended. Koman slowly sat up on the table, weak and tired from the ritual. He forced himself to stand as he slid off the table. Dweyn approached him and placed a hand on Koman's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Koman. You have passed all your tests. From this day forth, you are officially a champion in the League of Legends."

"Thank you, Dweyn. I hope all this bullshit was worth it."

Dweyn chuckled. "Indeed. Truly, I'm surprised you're still standing, after that. You are stronger than we anticipated."

Koman nodded, and Dweyn continued. "We delved into the deepest, darkest parts of your mind. We saw your past, and everything else. You honestly do have a sad, sad past Koman. I don't know how you can find the strength to keep going after those events."

Koman hung his head, and Dweyn gripped his shoulder tighter. Koman looked back up again and Dweyn smiled at the werewolf. "We also discovered what you truly are. How did you come to be a werewolf?"

"That is a long story i do not wish to tell, as of now."

"I understand. Now, for being a champion in the League, you can demand nearly anything you wish to fight for. Power, Revenge, Justice or the entertainment some people find in bloodshed. What boon do you wish of us?"

"I need power, in order to have my revenge."

"Oh? Who do you wish revenge upon?"

Koman snarled. "Elise."

"Ah... Well, you won't have much luck there. Elise is a champion, and the League of Legends forbids the killing or injury of any champions inside the Institute of War. Unless Elise leaves the Institute of War, you can't do as much as lay a finger on her."

Koman snarled again and Dweyn held up his hand for silence. "I am sorry, Koman, but those are the rules."

"I _will _have my revenge, summoner, no matter what the League's rules are. Elise deserves nothing less, after all those innocents she killed..." Koman paused. "She only joined the league to escape from me! To escape justice!"

"Of that, i have no doubt, just... don't behave too rashly. The League has some very nasty punishments for those who disobey the rules."

Koman snorted a laugh. "I would go through all the pain in the world to see Elise pay for what she did to me, and to so many others!"

"I know you are angry, Koman, but there is nothing you can do."

Koman sighed heavily, closing his eyes, fully revealing the scar that travelled down the left side of his face. He then spoke in little more than a whisper. "My soul is scarred, tainted. To be forever chained in the dark... until i avenge the deaths of my brothers and sisters." Koman slowly opened his eyes. "Elise must pay for what she has done. And i will be the one, to end her life. For no one else can." Without a further word, Koman turned and left the room.

Koman silently walked down the stairs and walked across the Grand hall towards his room, too fatigued to train. He walked up the small flight of stairs leading to the hallway and opened the door to his room. He strode in and stood before the bed. He began taking off his shoulder armour, then took off his chest cloth, revealing his heavily muscled chest. He was about to pull off the rest of his clothing when he heard a shuffle of noise behind him. He quickly reached for his sword sheath, which rested on the bed.

Koman drew his saber, the inscriptions sizzling with light and with blinding speed, turned around, extending his arm out straight and pointing his sword at the figure in the shadows. Koman grunted heavily as he gripped the hilt of his sword even tighter.

"I know you are there... Show yourself!"

A laugh echoed in the room as the figure stepped forward. The woman's clothes were thin, coloured black. Her clothes had red patches and her back was exposed, revealing pale skin. From her back, protruded four spider-like legs. Her hands were shaped with sharp spikes. She was beautiful, for a monster.

Koman gasped in surprise then his body burned with rage. The betrayer of his brothers and sisters, the cause of all this pain and suffering he was enduring, was now standing right in front of him. Elise walked forward and grasped his sword. She moved her fingers along the blade as she smirked. Koman quickly reacted by pulling his sword back. The smell of blood became strong as Elise's hand was cut deeply from the blade, bleeding heavily.

Elise retreated back and then suddenly laughed, and licked the blood clean from her hand. Koman stopped himself from shuddering. He gripped his sword tight as he burrowed his eyebrows in fury at Elise.

"Why are you here, you monster, to torment me?"

Elise laughed again. "No, unless i get bored. I came to get a glimpse of the bloodthirsty beast i created."

Koman snarled and Elise strode up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, over his scar. Her hand was cold to the touch. Then she glanced down and grasped the amulet he wore around his neck. "You still have my amulet. I thought you would of discarded it by now."

Koman quickly smacked her hand away and took the amulet in his left hand, and looked down at it. Then he covered it with his hand and held up his sword at her, preparing for combat.

"Don't touch me!" Koman yelled. "Stay away!

"Why do you still keep it, Werewolf?"

Koman glared down, then looked up at Elise again, and took a threatining step forward. "I keep it because i still hold my memories inside it of the woman you killed!"

Elise chuckled. "I didn't kill her. I am her."

"Not anymore, you're not!" Koman yelled out, with tears forming in his ice cold eyes. "You took over her soul, and you poisoned it."

Without warning, Koman charged forward at Elise. She retreated and then began casting a magic spell. Koman quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming blast of dark magic. He took a chance and swung out with his blade, only barely missing Elise as she jumped backwards. To his surprise and horror, Elise began turning into a menacing, black and red spider. The spider leaped towards Koman, who caught the spider on his blade.

He threw off the spider away from him and prepared for combat. Elise hissed and jumped forward once again. She managed to pin Koman to the ground and she knocked his sword out of his hand, sending it scattering across the room. From his angle, Koman could see the spider's large fangs, ready to pierce his flesh.

Koman hastily gripped the spider's two front legs and pulled backwards. Lifting the spider into the air above him, he thrusted is upper body upwards, his foot kicking into the spider's underbelly. The spider made a screech of pain as it was sent backwards, into a wall. Elise landed with a thud on the ground. Elise, now in human form, struggled to get up as Koman approached her, with sword in hand.

Koman leaned forward and grasped Elise's neck with his left hand. Elise choked as he pushed her up against the wall. Koman set his blade against Elise's throat, above his hand, when the door to his room bursted open. Koman looked over his shoulder towards the doorway, his eyes full of ice. A summoner, about late-twenties, stood in the doorway, eyes widened. The man folded his arms as he spoke.

"Release her, Koman." Zavron ordered.

Koman snorted. "And why should i? She's right here, my sword at her throat. I could avenge my brothers and sister's deaths."

"The League of Legends strictly forbids it!"

Koman swore under his breath. "You do realise she joined just to escape justice?"

"Champion or no, you can't just go around killing other champions!"

Koman frowned in anger. He then turned quickly, bringing Elise off the wall, and throwing her towards the doorway. She tumbled across th ground and Koman aimed his sword point at her. "Come in here again, monster, and i'll kill you."

Elise laughed. "I am not the monster here, werewolf!"

"Get out!" Koman said, in a deep, demanding voice. Elise slinked out of the room, turning and smirking at Koman as she did. Koman sheathed his sword on the weapon rack and faced the summoner with an icy glare. His body then filled with a sudden pain. Koman cursed silently as he grasped his chest, the werewolf mark glowing black. "You will leave as well, summoner, unless you want to face the same fate as her." Koman managed to say.

The summoner backed away slowly and then left the room, closing the door behind him. The pain that erupted during that conversation grew stronger. Koman gasped for breath as the werewolf spirit fought inside him, begging to be released, to hunt down and kill Elise. Koman gripped the edge of the bed as the pain rose in his werewolf mark on his chest, above his heart.

Koman screamed in agony as the werewolf attempted to take control. He tried to stand up then smashed into the ground again, the pain too much to bear. The mark on his chest was glowing black, as were his veins. Koman crawled towards the table in the middle of the room, to attempt to use it to help him stand.

Instead, he tumbled over, knocking the table down. The vial of water that rested on the table empited as it's contents saturated Koman in cold water. The vial bounced across the room, then began rolling in a circle until it finally stopped. Koman breathed heavily as the pain inside him died down, and his veins returned to their normal colour. A small amount of steam rose from his body as the pain faded away.

Koman stood up, his face dripping with water, wetting his pale white hair. He walked over to the window, resting his forearm on the windowsil. The water dripped down his bare chest and he looked out into the night sky. He quietly thought to himself, if these attacks keep happening ever time i confront Elise, then i will most surely die before managing to kill her. He gritted his teeth as he shook his head vigoursly, as to erase the thought.

_He must kill her..._

_He must..._

_For if he does not... No one will..._

_And the world shall be doomed to fall, and the spider god, Vilemaw, will rule over all life in Runeterra._

Koman closed his eyes shortly after hearing the voices in his mind. No, he thought, i will die, before i let such a dark fate come to pass.


	8. Noxus' Proposal

**Wow, over 2 thousand views already! Thanks so much guys! Here is Chapter 8! Feel free to R&R and i hope you enjoy!**

In the following week, Koman was given time to explore the League, and to find his way around. He spent most of his time in the gardens or in the training room. All the other champions stayed away from him, for the most part. The champions that did approach him, looking for conversation, were answered with silence. Tomorrow, Koman would be summoned for his first battle. Koman slowly walked through the grand hall and opened the door to the garden.

He walked to the railings surrounding the gardens and leaned on them. Koman blankly stared out into the open fields for about half-an-hour, thinking to himself. He heard footsteps behind him and hastily turned, his hand resting on his sword hilt. A group of champions stood behind him. Koman recognized them. Jericho Swain, stood at the front, with Darius and Draven right behind him. Behind them, stood Katarina and LeBlanc. Koman glared at the group and Swain frowned angrily.

"What do you want, Noxians?"

"Such rudeness." Swain responded. "We came to offer you a proposal."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I have recently told my fellow Noxians to keep an eye on you, and it turns out Demacia is doing the same. You're new here, and that means people will have their attention focused on you." Swain paused. "From what i have heard, you can handle yourself in combat rather well. Talon has told me you could make a valuable addition to our little war going on."

Koman's eyes widened. "Talon? He's alive?"

Swain smiled. "Alive and well. He works for me, now that General Du Couteau has... disappeared."

Koman snorted a laugh. "Now that i hear that, i wish he wasn't."

Katarina hissed as Darius snarled in anger and stood forward. Before Swain could stop him, Darius raised his massive axe over his head. Koman reacted swiftly and met the blow with his sword, gripping his sword hilt with both hands. The sound of metal against metal echoed in the garden as Koman's sword and Darius' axe were forced against each other.

Swain hastily walked forward and ordered Darius to stop. Darius slowly lifted his axe away from Koman and stood back. Swain looked at Koman.

"My apologies, Koman. Darius is a bit... hot-headed, some might say."

Koman frowned slightly. "I get that a lot."

Swain chuckled. "I imagine so."

Koman sheathed his saber and Swain continued. "In this war, which side are you on?"

"None, for neither faction is on my side."

"A wise attitude. Now, i humbly offer you a position in Noxus. We would have great use for you. If you join us, you would be famed throughout the land. And, you would be richly rewarded."

Koman shook his head. "i care not for fame and wealth. All i desire, is to get my revenge."

"Upon whom?"

"Elise."

"Ahh... Well... we can't really help you there."

"Then, sadly, i cannot help you."

"Surely there is some agreement we can come to?"

"I will only support you in your war, if you help me fight my war in return."

"What war would you be referring to?"

Koman sighed. "In the dark places of the Shadow Isles, dwell two ancient races. Both fight for control and dominance over the Shadow Isles. The Werewolves and the Half-spiders. I am the leader of the Werewolves, and have joined the League of Legends to represent them, as Elise has done also. But, i also joined for the chance to have my revenge."

"I... see. Continue."

"I have learned that the half-spiders not only mean to take over the Shadow Isles, but all of Runeterra as well. I have to stop it, and the only way to do that is to kill Elise. Without her, the half-spiders can't stand up against my own kind."

"What do you want us to do?"

"When i kill her, stand with me when i am accused by the League. If you do that, then i shall help you."

Katarina gasped. "That's insane!"

Swain sighed. "Katarina speaks the truth. I'm sorry, but that would only bring the League's wrath down on us. That is something we can't afford to happen."

Koman sighed again. "I see. If that is the case, then i will ask only one thing."

"What might that be?"

Koman began walking off, then turned back to face them. "That you all stay out of my way. If you don't, i will kill you."

Before they could respond, Koman hastily turned and walked away, back into the large building. Darius approached Swain with a frown of concern. "He's going to be trouble, if he don't watch him closely."

Swain snorted. "Nonsense. He is simply trying to scare us off."

"I do not believe he should be taken for granted. He _is _a werewolf, after all."

"Hmm... maybe you are right, Darius."

"If Demacia gets him on their side..."

"We cannot let that happen. We have to make sure that those bastard Demacians don't get their hands on him."

All the others nodded and followed Swain back into the Institute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koman opened the door to the massive-sized training room. As he did, everyone in the room turned towards him, then went back to their business when they realized who it was. One, however, did not. As Koman sat down in the corner of the room, a figure approached him. Koman glared upwards at the figure, then gasped quietly when he saw who it was.

Fiora stood in front of him, smiling. "Greetings once again, Koman."

"Fiora? What are you doing here?"

"I've joined the league, obviously. I see that you have also."

"Yes. I've found out that the person i'm looking for is here."

"Who were you looking for?"

"A woman named Elise."

"Elise... i have seen her around the Institute. Quite a scary looking woman."

"Indeed. But, why have you joined the league?"

"To prove to the world that i am the greatest duelist in Valoran, even in Runeterra."

Koman chuckled. "Truly?"

"Of course. Did you go through the League judgement as well?"

"I had no choice in the matter."

"I see. It's strange, isn't it? The summoners going through your mind, i mean."

"Yes. They found out what i really was because of that ritual."

"Oh... I've never been more uncomfortable in my life."

"I doubt you're alone there. Tomorrow, i fight in my first battle."

"Really? I've already had my first battle. Good luck, Koman."

"My thanks." Koman paused, then continued. "What's it like? Fighting for the first time, i mean?"

"Nerving. You actually die on the arena. But, before you know it, the summoners revive you at the fighter platform, then you go back to battle again."

"That is... odd."

Fiora laughed. "That's what i thought when i first heard them say it!"

They both laughed for a time, then eventually they calmed down. "Anyway, i must go. I have business to attend to." Fiora said.

"I see." Koman responded, standing. "It was good to speak with you again."

Without warning, Fiora suddenly embraced Koman. Koman stood there, shocked for a moment before embracing her back. Fiora broke the hug and her hand held Koman's amulet. "What is this?"

Koman sighed. "It belonged to Elise, not too long ago. Before we went into the Shadow Isles, she gave it to me. I keep it because i still believe i can free her from her torment." Koman explained.

"I see... What do you feel about her now?"

"She is not that person anymore. She is a monster, now, and she must be stopped from completing her goal. And only i can do it."

Fiora was speechless. Koman continued. "Do you know that Noxus offered me a place among them?"

"What? They really did?"

"Yes. They offered me everything. Fame, wealth and more. But i refused."

"Why?"

"Because they couldn't help me. But that's not the only reason." Koman paused, looking sadly into Fiora's eyes. "I couldn't bear the thought of having to fight you on the battlefield."

"Koman..."

Koman shook his head. "I'm rambling now. You should go attend your business. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Koman. I'll see you later." Fiora told him.

Koman nodded and she left the training room. Koman sat down again and closed his eyes. He had revealed too much, it seems. I can't trust her, he told himself, i can't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fiora silently walked through the grand hall. She was thinking about what Koman had told her. He truly felt that way about her? Fiora was confused, to say the least. She walked up the stairs towards the Champion rooms and found her way to Jarvan's room. Xin Zhao stood outside the door, and watched her approach. Fiora nodded at him and he nodded back, opening the door and entering Jarvan's room.

He came back out a moment later and gestured for Fiora to enter. She walked into Jarvan's large room, and found Jarvan at his large desk, with Shyvana sitting beside him. Jarvan looked up to see her come in. "Ah, greetings Fiora. Please, take a seat."

Fiora sat down and Jarvan leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk. "Now, what news do you bring?"

Fiora sighed silently, then spoke. "You know that werewolf Garen, Vayne and myself told you about?"

"Yes. What's the trouble?"

"He has joined the League of Legends."

Jarvan silently swore and Shyvana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we can't hunt him down now, can we?"

"I don't think there was any need to in the first place." Fiora told them.

Both Jarvan and Shyvana suddenly glared at Fiora and she continued. "Do you remember how we encountered Koman on the way to the Institute?"

Jarvan nodded.

"He severely injured Vayne and he had me on the ground, his saber at my throat. But... he spared me. He helped me up and told me that i wasn't his enemy. He told me although he had no honour left, he would not rashly kill me when i was not his enemy."

Jarvan's eyes were widened, and Shyvana's were full of death. "He let me go, and also stated that Demacia should stay out of his way, or else he will kill anyone who Demacia sends."

Jarvan looked down at his hand, deep in thought. Fiora continued. "I had the chance to talk to Koman earlier today. He is honourable, not a savage. I think, it would be better if we leave him alone. Or better yet, get him on our side."

Shyvana snorted. "Why would we want a Werewolf on our side?"

"We have a dragon, don't we?"

Shyvana glared angrily at Fiora. "That's different."

"How? Koman wants the same thing you did. Where is the harm in helping him?"

"Because Werewolves are uncontrollable. He would surely turn on us just to get what he desires!"

Jarvan rose from his chair. "Enough!" He yelled. Shyvana went quiet and Fiora also remained silent. "You both make valid points in this argument. Fiora, i would like you to bring Koman to me. We shall discuss this matter with him."

Shyvana gasped. "Jarvan, don't! He will turn on you, the merciless bastard."

"Shyvana! Silence!"

Shyvana attempted to protest, then remained silent. "Fiora, you are the only one who could talk to Koman. Please, bring him here as soon as you can." Jarvan requested

"Yes, my prince." Fiora responded. She turned hastily and left the room. She walked past Xin Zhao without a word and started walking down the stairs to the Grand hall. She looked around the Grand hall, but found no sign of Koman. She continued forward when suddenly a voice sounded from behind her. "You will never tame him, you know. Werewolves cannot be controlled."

Fiora looked around to see Elise standing behind her, a hand on her hip. Fiora's eyes widened slightly. "Elise?"

Elise smirked. "Yes. You cannot tame Koman, or lead him away from what he really is. He is doomed to be a werewolf forever."

"I don't believe that. He deserves to be free of you."

"He will never be free of me. He cannot stand against my full power."

"Maybe not alone. But Koman is not alone, anymore."

"He _is _truly alone in this fight. He has always been alone."

"What do you mean?"

"He can only fight this war alone. No one can truly help him."

"No! you're wrong!"

"One cannot simply deny the truth." Elise told the duelist, before laughing and walking away. Fiora finally shuddered. Elise, in truth, was a frightening woman. Fiora could hear the echo of Elise's voice in her mind. Images appeared in her mind of Koman losing control. Fiora managed to clear her mind. No, she thought to herself, I cannot not allow that to happen. I must find him, before it's too late.


	9. Preparing for Battle

**Here is Chapter 9! Sorry it's been a long time since I uploaded my last chapter, but here it is! Feel free to R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

Koman silently walked towards the training room, for he needed to train again to prepare for his first match. The summoners had given him some time before he was to be summoned, so Koman wanted to make the most of it.

"Koman!"

The werewolf turned as Fiora walked up towards him. Fiora nodded in greeting, smiling. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Prince Jarvan wants to see you. I was sent to go find you."

Koman raised an eyebrow. "Why would the Prince of Demacia want to see me?"

Fiora sighed. "I guess you deserve to know the truth. Jarvan is somewhat convinced that you are not dangerous to us, and wants to discuss with you what your intentions with Demacia are."

"I see. Well, I have some time before my match begins, so take me there quickly, if you must."

Fiora nodded and led Koman away, striding through the Grand hall. They walked up the stairs towards Jarvan's office and Xin Zhao stood outside the door, spear in hand. He saw Fiora approach and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Koman, then regained in calmness and opened the door to them. Fiora hastily walked into the room, almost dragging Koman in behind her. Jarvan looked up from his papers and smiled at the two.

"Greetings, Fiora. Thank you for bringing him on such short notice."

"My pleasure, Your Highness."

Jarvan nodded and looked at Shyvana. "Please, leave us."

Shyvana looked as if she was about to object, then Jarvan silenced her by holding up his hand. "Both of you."

Shyvana snarled at Koman and left the room, with Fiora not too far behind. Koman frowned at Jarvan. "A Half-Dragon?" Koman snorted. "How original."

Jarvan's face looked surprised. "How do you know she is a Half-Dragon?"

"How can one not? Arrogance is a key trait of Dragons."

Jarvan chuckled. "As is wisdom and beauty. Please, take a seat."

Koman slowly sat down on the cushioned chair in front of Jarvan's desk and the Prince leaned forward on the desk, looking at Koman intently. "Fiora seems to trust you a great deal. That is rare for her."

"I do not see why she trusts me so, but I cherish it nonetheless."

"I see. Fiora wants Demacia to aid you in your mission. May I know about it?"

"Very well, Your Highness."

"Please, there is no need for formalities here. You may call me Jarvan."

"As you wish." Koman sighed, then began. "You've heard of the Shadow Isles, I imagine?"

"Many times. I was told stories about the Shadow Isles when I was a child. Just hearing the name still makes me shudder. Continue."

"In the Shadow Isles, two ancient races fight for dominance. The werewolves and the spiders. Both races want to overrule the Shadow Isles. But, I have recently discovered that the half-spiders not only want the Shadow Isles, but all of Runeterra as well."

Jarvan's eyes widened and he spoke in little more than a whisper. "They will take over Runeterra?"

"If no one stops them, then yes. Elise and I both joined the League to not only represent our race in their battle for control, but I joined to also have a chance for revenge."

"You want revenge on Elise, I take it?"

"Yes. She betrayed me, tortured me. It is how I got this." Koman moved his pale white hair out of his eyes to reveal a large scar travelling down the left side of his face, down his eye and stopping at his bottom of his cheek.

"That's a nasty looking scar." Jarvan stated.

"She killed the men and women of the temple I called my family. She will pay for their deaths a hundred times over."

"The temple?"

"There is a temple is the dark forest far-west of Noxus. After Elise's betrayal and the ritual that made me into what I am now, I went there, only to find it being burned by Demacian soldiers."

"Ah… So that's why you reacted the way you did. I am truly sorry for that. My father ordered it, and compared to him, my orders mean nothing. I could not stop it."

"It doesn't matter now. My only wish is to make Elise pay for what she has done. I would gladly give my life to end her plot. For I am the only one who can stop her. I know her weakness. But, I can't fight all the half-spiders on my own."

"I have decided. Demacia shall aid you in your battle."

Koman was taken aback. "Truly? Why would you help me?"

"Because our world is threatened by something beyond our knowing. If what you say is true, then we must do whatever it takes to stop Elise, and quickly. I will gladly help your cause."

"That... is unexpected. Thank you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"All you need to do is to support my claim when I kill Elise. And after that, help me fight off the half-spiders for good. Then, i shall aid you in your battle against Noxus. After that is done, then i go my own way."

"I see. You know, i could offer you a position in-"

Jarvan was interrupted by the door opening and a young woman, dressed in bluish leather armour entering the room. She wore some sort of guard on her head, holding back some of her brown hair. She was quite slender and a large one-hand crossbow was sheathed on her belt. She was about to speak then looked at Koman with beautiful orange eyes.

"Prince Jarvan," She said. "Who is this?"

Jarvan sat up and nodded towards Koman. "This is Koman, the... werewolf we have encountered before."

Her eyes widened. "That's him?"

"Yes. He has agreed to help us in the war against Noxus, so long as we help him in return."

The woman looked at Koman with suspicion. "Why would a werewolf side with us?"

"I am not the mindless beast i appear to be." Koman responded. "I did not want this to happen, but it's too late to turn back now. Elise, the spider queen, will not stop until she has destroyed this world. I cannot stand by and allow that to happen." Koman paused, then continued, staring deep into the woman's eyes. "After she is gone, all of Noxus will soon share her fate."

The woman's eyes widened considerably. "What are you-?"

Jarvan stood from his chair and walked over to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Quinn, that is enough. What did you come here for?"

Quinn stuttered, then coughed nervously. "Well, i came to report that our scouts have seen Noxus hasn't made any sudden moves of late." Quinn glared at Koman. "I also have in interesting report. This man was seen with Jericho Swain and many other Noxians for quite some time, obviously discussing something important."

Jarvan turned to look at Koman, who now stood calmly next to the chair he sat in before, his face not even showing a hint of surprise. "That is true. Noxus did come to me with a proposal. They offered me wealth, power and knowledge in return for my help, but i refused."

Jarvan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why did you?"

Koman hung down his head, and closed his eyes as he sighed. "I couldn't bear to face Fiora on the battlefield. I would never forgive myself if i hurt her." Koman looked up, opening his eyes, which were filled with ice. "And besides, they refused to help me. Even if they did agree, i wouldn't have accepted their proposal either way."

Jarvan frowned slightly. "I see. Why would Noxus attempt something like this? It seems they are truly desperate for more powerful allies." Jarvan said, then enlightened the mood in the room by smiling. "It gladdens my heart to hear you say that about Fiora. No one truly understands her and she doesn't trust anyone. Except you, Koman." Koman gasped silently at hearing Jarvan's words, then Jarvan continued. "I trust you will protect her?"

Koman thrusted his hand over his heart, making a silent thud. "With my life, Prince Jarvan."

Jarvan smiled warmly and faced Quinn. "Send out the word to our brothers and sisters." Jarvan said, before hastily putting his arm around Koman's neck. "This man is one of us now."

Quinn's eyes widened yet again and she seemed like she was about to retaliate, then nodded her head and left the room. Jarvan removed his arm from around Koman's neck and leaned forward on the large desk in front of his chair. "Don't not worry about her. She is simply frightened of you seeming how you took both Vayne and Fiora down in a fight easily."

"I can understand why they seem so... uneager to trust me."

Jarvan chuckled. "Yes. They are also uneasy considering what dark side of you that you keep hidden. They will trust you, in time."

"I hope so. Excuse me, but i must be away. I have a battle scheduled very soon."

Jarvan looked over his shoulder at the young man who was apparently a werewolf. "Ah, i see. You are excused." Koman nodded thanks and turned to leave the room. Koman started to open the door when Jarvan spoke again. "Koman, if you need anything, please come to me." Koman nodded thanks again and left Jarvan alone. Jarvan smiled to himself, then chuckled silently. He had made a very powerful ally today, and he did not intend to squander this opportunity to cleanse the evil in this land, for good. With Koman's help, he can finally make the world at peace once again.

Koman walked down the stairs deep in thought. He was honestly surprised that Jarvan accepted his proposal the way he did. He was too busy thinking about fighting at Fiora's side that he accidently bumped into someone at the bottom of the stairs. The woman made a gasp of surprise and Koman turned.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Koman said, looking up.

The woman was dressed in white and blue, the colours of Demacia. She also wore a silver breastplate. Her hair was pale blonde and it travelled down her back. She wore a sunny smile and a aura of light surrounded her. She carried a small staff which glowed with light. On her left, a young man with blonde hair stood, gripping the woman's arm protectively.

The man gritted his teeth in anger and Koman reacted by gripping his sword hilt with his armoured hand. Under the boy's eyes, was a warpaint of some sort. Dark red triangles angled underneath his eyes. His left hand was covered in a brown gauntlet, which glowed blue in the center of his hand. Koman frowned angrily as the grip on his blade tightened, his fingers turning white.

The woman stood in between Koman and the young man, pushing both of them back. "Enough, both of you!" She yelled, in a magical voice.

The young man grunted. "Lux, you can't just let get him get away with that! I will see to it that he is punished!"

Koman snorted. "Come and try. I dare you."

Lux stood in front of Koman with dangerous eyes. "Ezreal, stop! It was an accident. I'm not going to have you killed over a stupid accident!"

Koman took his hand off his sword hilt and his armour creaked from the movement. "She's right. I apologize, my lady, I was simply thinking of someone else."

She smiled warmly at the werewolf. "No damage done. Ezreal, apologize."

Ezreal snorted a laugh. "Why should i?"

"Ezreal, stop behaving like a child!"

Ezreal sighed, turning red with embarrassment. "I am acting like a child, aren't i?" Ezreal looked at Koman with deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry, friend, I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. I-"

Koman held up his hands to interrupt him. "It's quite alright. I get that a lot. My apologies, yet again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business I must attend to." Koman turned to walk away, then Lux shouted out something and he turned.

"Might we know your name?"

"The name's Koman, and I have a feeling this isn't the last time we will meet. When we do, I hope it is under better circumstances. Goodbye." Koman said, before walking away. Ezreal and Lux waved goodbye and continued to walk up the stairs.

Koman continued to walk towards the Summoning room until a sudden pain erupted in his chest. Koman gripped his chest and his back smashed up against the wall. He gritted his teeth in pain as the werewolf within him begged to be released. He cried out in agony as the werewolf continued it's assault inside him. Koman slid to the ground and collapsed with a thud, his amulet finding its way out of his clothing, dangling below him. Koman's eyes had turned blood red, filled with lustre. His veins glowed red through his clothes and the mark of the werewolf throbbed with pain.

Koman found the amulet resting in his hand, gasping with pain. He gripped it and Elise's memories flowed through his mind. He remembered her words to him. No, Koman thought, I can't give in now! Koman cried out in pain once again and stumbled, nearly falling face-first on the ground. The pain eventually sub-sided and his eyes and veins returned to their normal colour.

"Koman! Are you alright?"

Koman looked over his shoulder while still on his hands and knees to see Zavron standing behind him, eyes filled with worry. Koman grunted as he tried to stand.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Koman told him, before Zavron walked over and helped Koman to his feet. The werewolf nodded thanks and Zavron led him into the Summoning room. Zavron opened the large doors to the room and led Koman through. Through the pathway, Koman looked around him to see large stands, filled with champions sitting in their chairs, looking down towards the center, where the champions stood ready to be summoned. Zavron helped Koman to the Champion Platform and Koman stood on the platform first from the left.

Koman looked around and breathed heavily in relief. Fiora was nowhere to be found in the platform. However, Fiora watched Koman enter the room and saw him on the Champion platform. She smiled to herself and yelled out. "Good luck, Koman!"

Koman looked behind to see Fiora standing up, smiling sweetly at him. Koman smiled back and looked to see who his allies where in this battle. Next to him stood the newest champion in the league besides him, Braum. The large man stood quite proudly, holding his heavy stone shield in his right hand. Next to Braum, was Twisted Fate. The gambler was grinning widely and straightened his brimmed hat.

Beside Twisted Fate, stood Varus and Pantheon. Varus' bow was at full size, nearly taller than Varus himself. Pantheon stood ready, with eyes piercing red. On the enemy team were: Tryndamere, Renekton, Ryze, Twitch and Nami. The announcer from above shouted out in a load, yelled voice. "Today, on the magnificent Summoner's Rift, this battle will take place! In the top lane, the Blue team's Koman and Pantheon will go up against the Purple team's Tryndamere and Renekton! In the middle lane, the Blue team's Twisted Fate will go up against the Purple team's Ryze! In the bottom lane, the Blue team's Varus and Braum will go up against the Purple team's Twitch and Nami!"

All the guests and other champions cheered as a bright blue light began to surround the champions. Koman placed his arm above his eyes to shield them from the light.

"Good luck, Champions! May the battle... begin!" The annoucer shouted. They were the last words Koman heard before becoming completely engulfed in the light. The battle had finally begun.


	10. The Battle of Summoner's Rift Part 1

**Chapter 10 is here! Feel free to R&R (Please make reviews sensible) and I hope you enjoy! (Note: this battle takes place on the new Summoner's rift and Varus' bow doesn't change size, it will always be at maximum size in this Fanfiction. Thank you)**

Koman found himself in a large arena, above the clouds of the world with large dragons flying around beneath him. Koman looked around him, seeing all his allies standing in a circle on the platform. The werewolf sighed and walked up to the top lane, Pantheon not too far behind him. Koman leaned against the outer turret of the lane. Pantheon stood next to him, gripping his spear tightly, aware of any signs of danger.

Koman noticed the enemy champions in the middle of the lane and the werewolf snorted, drawing his saber, inscriptions blazing red. Koman walked forward towards the middle as Renekton roared in fury as he charged at Koman, readying his large blade. Renekton swung around in a circle, his blade slicing through the air. Koman grunted as he rolled away, barely dodging Renekton's attack. Koman gripped his sword in both hands and Koman's and Renekton's blades clashed together. Renekton pushed Koman off and Renekton roared again.

Koman chuckled and sheathed his sword. Renekton laughed as Koman's eyes turned red, his veins glowing the same colour. Koman became surrounded in dark magic as Renekton charged towards him. The butcher entered the dark cloud as Koman went into invisibility, watching from afar. Koman snarled and then growled as he ran forward at Renekton, jumping at the crocodile. Renekton was knocked off his feet and a large, black werewolf with piercing red eyes sat on top of him.

Before Renekton could react, Koman kicked away the butcher's Klingon Bat'leth, sending it skittering across the ground. Renekton tried to push Koman off, then Koman secured his balance by stabbing his claws into Renekton's shoulders. Renekton roared in pain as blood flowed through his shoulders. Koman removed his right claw and gripped Renekton's throat with it.

Both Koman and Renekton looked up towards the sky when a bright blue light appeared towards the bottom lane. A female voice echoed throughout the arena. "Varus has slain Twitch for first blood!" Koman quickly looked back Renekton and gripped his throat tighter. The butcher made a grunt of pain and Koman extended his claws and pierced the skin on Renekton's neck. Renekton cried out in pain then silently died as Koman ripped out his throat.

"Koman has slain Renekton!"

Koman stood up as Renekton's still-warm corpse was teleported away. Koman transformed back into Human form as he heard someone approaching behind him. He quickly drew his blade and turned, just barely blocking Tryndamere's attack. The barbarian laughed a hollow laugh as he pulled his sword over his head for an over-head swing. Koman easily dodged the incoming large blade and kicked Tryndamere full in the chest, sending him staggering backwards.

Tryndamere recovered and began charging at Koman, swinging his blade around him as he ran, also turning in a circle. Koman retreated backwards then found himself right up against the trees. Tryndamere continued the charge as Koman turned around to face the trees. Koman put his right foot on the tree then pushed himself up, placing another foot higher up on the tree. The Wolf prince grunted as he kicked off the tree, sending him backwards through the air, performing an evasive backflip.

Tryndamere's blade got stuck in the large tree as Koman landed safely on the ground behind Tryndamere. Pantheon ran up to aid Koman and got too close to Tryndamere, who spent a lot of effort trying to remove his blade from the tree. He finally removed it, the blade swinging out wildly from all the force. Pantheon managed to raise his shield to block it, but the shield was sent rolling away from them.

Pantheon gripped his spear in two hands and held it up as Tryndamere swung overhead at the Rakkorian warrior. Tryndamere hastily kicked Pantheon in the chest, but Pantheon stood his ground, his armour absorbing the kick. Pantheon tightened his grip and pushed to the side, Tryndamere's sword pushed off the spear. Pantheon prepared himself as Tryndamere struggled to recover. The Rakkorian lunged forward, his spear piercing Tryndamere's chest. Tryndamere gasped in pain as he looked down at the spear in his chest.

Tryndamere's face turned red with rage as he pulled the spear further into his chest, dragging Pantheon closer towards him. Tryndamere kicked out at Pantheon's leg, crippling him. Pantheon grunted as his leg could no longer support his weight. Tryndamere pulled out the spear from his chest, blood gushing and the barbarian raised his blade to finish off Pantheon.

Koman dropped his sword, rushed forward and tackled Tryndamere, pinning him to the ground. Tryndamere reacted by punching Koman square in the lip. Blood spurted from Koman's lip as Tryndamere pushed Koman off him and stood up. Koman wiped his lip, which was bleeding heavily. Tryndamere acted hastily while Koman was unprepared, swinging his blade wildly at the Wolf prince. The blade barely connected as Koman attempted to dodge it, cutting through cloth and skin as Koman fell backwards.

Koman clutched the lower right side of his chest, which was in great agony and blood poured from the wound. Tryndamere stood over him, eyes filled with rage as he readied to kill Koman. Koman grunted and channelled his magical power in his left hand, hidden to Tryndamere. The wolf prince then raised his hand and sent forth a blast of dark magic, sending Tryndamere back. Koman stood as Tryndamere clutched his own chest and the hole in his skin that the blast made.

Koman picked up Tryndamere's sword in both hands and gripped it tightly. Koman readied himself and slowly charged at the unarmed and defenceless Tryndamere. Koman swung the blade at Tryndamere's neck. Tryndamere made one last shout before his head was severed from his shoulders. Tryndamere's headless body staggered backward then fell forward, blood pouring out from his neck.

"Koman has slain Tryndamere for a double kill!"

Koman's wound burned in pain as Koman dropped the ridiculously large sword and clutched it. Koman staggered backwards and fell backwards against the small rocks on the edge of the cliff of the arena. Koman gasped with pain as more blood oozed from wound. Koman closed his eyes as he began to lose consciousness from blood loss. He saw Elise in his mind, as beautiful and perfect as ever, as she reached forward to touch his blood stained face. She smiled and spoke in little more than a whisper. "Wake up, Koman… Wake up…"

Koman opened his eyes with a fright and saw Twisted Fate standing before him, holding out his left hand. "You alright, partner?"

"Yeah, I think so." Koman replied, as he gripped Fate's hand with his own armoured hand. Fate helped Koman too his feet and Pantheon limped towards them. Pantheon had obtained his spear and shield again and Twisted Fate held out Koman's saber at the Wolf prince. Koman accepted it with thanks, sheathing it at his belt. Fate grinned and gestured that they follow him. The gambler looked at Koman, his grin widening.

"Nice work back there, Wolf. When ii saw you taking on Renekton like that, I thought you were a goner."

Koman simply looked away. "He underestimated my strength. I-" Koman was interrupted by the sounding of someone approaching from the brush. "Look out!" The Wolf prince pushed the gambler out of the way of a ball of lightning aimed at him. Koman gasped in pain as the ball hit him straight in the chest. He was blasted back against the small wall near the edge of the cliff. Koman slid from the wall and landed with a thud on the ground in a sitting position, clutching his stomach in pain. Koman heard Pantheon cry out in pain then the announcer's voice was heard overhead. "Renekton has slain Pantheon!" Fate grunted as he threw out three magical cards, Renekton and Ryze barely managing to dodge them.

Renekton charged forward at Twisted fate, who simply chuckled as he teleported away behind Renekton, only to be snared in place by Ryze. Koman slowly forced himself up and took out his hook on a chain, which he kept sheathed on his left thigh. Koman took aim and threw the chain in a straight line towards Ryze, who did not expect the attack.

The triangle shaped hook pierced Ryze's shoulder, causing the purple skinned mage to cry out in pain. Koman strongly pulled back the chain, dragging Ryze along through the air towards the Wolf prince. Koman dodged to the side and Ryze collided with the wall, the sound of his bones cracking could be heard by everyone in the fight. Ryze sat against the wall in agony as Koman pointed his glowing saber at the mage. Fear filled Ryze's eyes as Koman plunged his saber into the rogue mage's chest.

"Koman has slain Ryze! Koman is on a killing spree!"

Koman removed his sword and turned around, hearing grunts and chuckles from Twisted Fate and Renekton. Fate was easily dodging every attack Renekton made, and the butcher could not dodge the gambler's attacks as easily. Renekton's attacks and movements got slower and slower as more magical cards began piercing his skin. Renekton nearly stumbled over as blood poured from every wound. Twisted Fate grinned and held up three cards in his hand. He threw them all at Renekton, who didn't have the strength to avoid them.

Renekton cried out in what seemed despair rather than pain, at knowing he could not achieve further bloodshed. Renekton fell to the ground and his body twitched for a short time until he died. Fate kneeled on the ground, tired out from the battle with Renekton. He heard Koman approach, holding out an armoured hand. Fate grinned and took it, allowing Koman to lift him to his feet. Fate nodded thanks and Koman nodded back. Koman began channelling his teleport spell back to base all champions learned when they first joined the league. Fate also began channelling his, holding the tip of his hat with two fingers.

The blue light completely surrounded Koman and before he knew it he was back at the platform. His wounds began to heal, his cloth patching together again, and his armour repairing itself. Koman stared in complete amazement, wondering how the league managed to do this. He shook off the thought when he realized he had a battle to attend. Koman channelled his teleport back to lane and felt himself move through the air up into the sky, then crash down at his location. The wolf prince got to his feet and began running to the middle of the lane, where the minions of blue and purple were battling each other. The wolf prince began cutting down the minions, which were not that much shorter than himself.

Koman led the minions to the enemy team outer turret and began sieging it. Not long after the tower fell, crumbling into rubble, and smoke rose up to the sky from the rubble. Koman continued his assault and started attacking the second turret. Just before he could destroy the tower, Koman was blasted with an energy missile from the turret in the shoulder. The wolf prince quickly destroyed it and started to retreat back, his shoulder aching with burning pain.

Suddenly, he was surrounded. The whole enemy team had swarmed around him. Koman acted quickly and as they all charged towards him. Koman channelled his power and smashed the ground, sending out a shockwave and knocking Tryndamere, Renekton and Ryze to the ground. Twitch and Nami still stood, the plague rat firing bolts from his crossbow at the werewolf. Koman jumped in the air, dark magic surrounding him. Without warning, Koman charged forward through the air, heading straight for Twitch.

The rat gasped in surprise as Koman came closer towards him and Twitch was blasted back from the charge. Twitch smashed against the trees then landed with a heavy thud on the ground, his body motionless. "Koman has slain Twitch! Koman is on a rampage!" The female announcer shouted. Koman turned to face Nami, who simply stared in horror at Koman. Koman mercilessly charged dark power in his hand and fired it at Nami, who blinked then screamed right before the ball of power exploded.

"Koman has slain Nami for a double kill!

Koman looked around to see the other three champions struggling to stand. Koman clutched his chest in sudden pain and looked down to see two of Twitch's poisoned bolts sticking out of his chest. Koman gritted his teeth in pain as he fell to his knees. He dropped his sword and he placed a hand on the ground, while his gauntleted hand rested on his wounds. He could feel himself dying, and whispered silently. "I'm sorry…. Elise."

Ryze slowly stood up and stared straight at the wounded Koman. Ryze began casting a spell at the wolf prince. Koman was stronger than anyone had believed him so. If Koman felt fear at his own death, he did not show it. Ryze steadied himself and threw the magic ball on lightning at Koman. Koman watched it come, and closed his eyes. The ball came into contact and Koman was blasted backwards, landing on his back. The announcer's voice echoed through the arena.

"Shut down! Ryze has ended Koman's killing spree!"

Twisted Fate was back at the base, standing next to Varus, when the announcer shouted out that Koman had fallen. Fate laughed and Varus looked at him. Fate grinned. "It took their whole team to take him down. Koman is far stronger than we thought, it seems." The gambler chuckled as he walked back towards his lane. "Glad he's on our side!" Varus shook his head with a chuckle and also walked back to lane. Koman had truly taken on their whole team, and nearly eliminated them all? Varus thought to himself, that man is dangerous, but so am I.

Fiora gasped in horror as Koman died right in front of her eyes. She knew that death in the League wasn't permanent, but it still was uneasy to watch. Lux and Ezreal sat next to her on her left, and Garen sat on her left. Lux was holding Ezreal's hand as she watched. "Wow… Koman nearly took them all down himself. That's quite the feat."

Fiora nodded. "We underestimated him when he first fought him. Garen did too, didn't you?"

Garen responded with a snort. "Why would Jarvan allow him to join Demacia in the war? He is a monster in human form, nothing more."

"You seem to have no issue with Shyvana, and she was like that before she joined us as well. Aren't you being a little too harsh?"

Garen shook his head. "No, that's different. Shyvana proved her loyalty to Demacia."

"Then you should be allowing Koman to join us and let him do the same. Doesn't he deserve a chance?" Fiora smirked. "Or are you still angry that he bested you in combat?"

Garen gritted his teeth. "Of course not! I just don't want to leave Demacia's fate in the hands of a Werewolf! How can you trust him so?"

"You don't know him! Once you see who he truly is, he is an honourable person."

Garen sighed. "I guess I have no choice now that Jarvan has made it official. Fine then, I'll give him a chance. But if he betrays us, I'll kill him myself."

Fiora smirked again. "Not unless he kills you first. He's stronger than he looks."

Garen mumbled something then walked off. Once he was gone, Ezreal and Lux burst out laughing. Unable to contain her laughter, Fiora laughed along with them. After a while they all calmed down and Lux smiled warmly at Fiora. "I've never seen Garen hate someone so much! He seems so angry with Koman."

Fiora smiled. "And he will be even more angry when Koman proves him wrong."

Ezreal looked at Fiora. "You really do trust him, don't you?"

Fiora nodded and Ezreal smiled. "Well, he seems likeable to me, and very honourable. I can't believe I nearly got in a fight with him."

Fiora raised an eyebrow and Lux explained. "When Koman was heading to be summoned, he accidently bumped into me. Ezreal looked so dangerously angry back there. He apologized many times before Ezreal calmed down. Koman is quite handsome isn't he?" Lux said, getting a shocked glance from Ezreal. "Don't worry, I still love you more, Ezreal." Ezreal blushed then looked away. Lux continued. "If Koman didn't look so scary all the time, he would have girls chasing him from one end of the Institute to the other." Lux said with a laugh. Fiora laughed as well as she pictured it in her mind. Lux spoke again and broke her from her thoughts. "You would be among them i bet!"

Fiora stumbled with her words. "Wh-What? Why would you say that?"

Ezreal answered for Lux. "It's pretty obvious, you know."

"What is?"

Ezreal snorted. "Please, the way you go on about him, it's a surprise the whole league doesn't know." Ezreal grinned. "Even the way you look at him says it all."

Fiora was too shocked to respond. It was true, Fiora did have certain feelings for Koman she had never really experienced before. She wondered, did Koman feel the same way? No, she thought to herself, he wouldn't. He is still in love with Elise. Fiora closed her eyes and hung her head, sighing.

"Fiora?"

Fiora suddenly opened her eyes and looked to her left, to see Lux and Ezreal looking at her with worry in their eyes. "Are you ok?" Lux asked.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem sad… it is something to do with Koman?"

"No." Fiora responded a little too quickly.

"You're a terrible liar. You can tell us, Fiora."

Fiora sighed again and hung her head down. "Yes it's true, I do have feeling for Koman. But, I don't think he would ever feel the same way."

"And why might that be?"

"Because he is still in love with Elise. He hopes that he can free her and bring her back. I'm just another friend, another tool for him to use to achieve that."

"Oh… Maybe I could talk to him? Convince him to forget about Elise?"

Fiora shook her head. "No, it wouldn't work. He still in love with her and nothing anyone says will ever make him not love her. I want to help him, but… I suppose you could say I'm jealous of Elise."

"Have faith, Fiora. Maybe he will change his mind. He needs you, Fiora. He can't do this without you."

"I hope you're right."

The trio remained in silence as Koman revived back at the platform. Fiora watched him, eyes filled with love. She wanted him. She craved for him, but in her heart she knew, that between herself and Elise, Koman would never pick her. She felt herself tearing up from the inside. She was now suffering from a feeling she had never felt before. Jarvan told her that Koman swore to protect Fiora with his life. But could he protect her from himself? She remembered Elise's words to her, and tried to shake them off, without success.

"_You cannot tame him…. He is doomed to be a werewolf, a monster, forever. You cannot deny this truth, Fiora. He… will…. Die!" _Elise said in Fiora's mind. Fiora thought to herself, No, It's not too late, I will help him escape you. Fiora opened her eyes and continued to watch Koman's battle. Perhaps he did love her, but couldn't show it, because Elise was still alive. Fiora smiled as a cheer went up in the crowd as Koman killed another enemy with ease. She would tell him, eventually. If you ever need me, Koman, the duellist swore, I'll be here for you. Always.


	11. The Battle of Summoner's Rift Part 2

**Yes, I'm still alive, sorry I haven't uploaded this as frequently as I have the other chapters. I got a little stuck on this one. Chapter 11 is here! Feel free to R&R and i hope you enjoy! (Btw, I understand why you guys think Koman is too "OP" but please be aware that he is technically a demigod of the werewolves, second to Nialthiem himself. And Nialthiem is very powerful, and can completely destroy all of Runeterra with little effort. Koman is nowhere near as strong as Nialthiem, obviously, but Koman is also insanely strong, so yes, he can take on Renekton quite easily.)**

The battle had raged on. Many of both team's turrets had fallen, with the blue team having one more tower taken. Koman landed with a thud back at the platform. The other four champions transported back to base and Koman turned to see Twisted Fate, Pantheon, Varus and Braum appear behind him. Braum stood forward and placed a hand on Koman's shoulder. "Having fun, my friend?"

Koman snorted. "I wish I could."

Braum laughed. "What's the matter, Koman?"

"It's nothing."

Braum grinned. "You can always trust Braum. If you have problem, you come to me first!"

"Your aid would be appreciated."

"Call, and I'll be there."

Koman smiled slightly. "Thanks. Well, let's go win this, eh?"

Braum's grin widened. "Agreed, friend! Onward to victory!"

The five champions walked towards the middle lane, where the enemy team was gathering. Koman breathed deeply. Koman drew his saber from his sheath, the inscriptions blazing red. They approached the middle of the lane and Koman saw the enemy team standing in a line in front of him. Tryndamere, Twitch, Nami, Renekton and Ryze prepared themselves, ready for battle. Koman gritted his teeth and gripped his sword tighter. The enemy team all charged forward in unison, as the blue team stood their ground. Twitch began firing his crossbow and Braum stood forward in front of everyone else, shield raised high. Twitch stopped firing as he reloaded.

Varus and Twisted Fate sat behind everyone else, firing ranged attacks at the enemy. Koman, Pantheon and Braum stood at the frontline, ready to meet the charge. Koman switched sword hands and reached down to his chain with his right hand. He released it and threw it, aiming straight for Twitch. It struck true, stabbing into Twitch's shoulder. Koman pulled on the chain slightly, bringing Twitch closely towards him.

Pantheon and Braum ran out to meet the enemies as Koman ran forward at the defenseless and in pain Twitch. Koman jumped behind the plague rat and sheathed his sword, gripping the chain in both hands. Koman began spinning the chain around him, with Twitch following the same path. Koman grunted before lifting the chain over his head and slamming the chain down on the ground behind him, and Koman heard bones crack as Twitch collided with the ground.

Koman removed the chain and drew his saber once more, then Twitch disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Koman covered his mouth and coughed loudly as he inhaled some of the smoke. His wolf senses allowed him to hear Twitch sneaking away. Koman sheathed his sword as his eyes and veins turned red, and his physical form began to change. In seconds, Koman changed from a human to a black, menacing werewolf. Koman snarled as his wolf senses allowed him to see Twitch in stealth. Koman roared loudly as he charged at Twitch.

Koman managed to pin Twitch down and began slashing at Twitch mercilessly with his claws. Twitch was only just alive when Koman stepped off Twitch and lifting the plague rat into the air. Twitch gasped in pain as Koman stabbed his ten claws into Twitch's chest, blood flowing rapidly from the wound. Koman grunted deeply as he began ripping Twitch's body apart. Twitch screamed in agony before Koman ripped his body in two. "Koman has slain Twitch!" The announcer shouted, her voice echoing throughout the arena.

Koman heard someone approach behind him and he turned hastily, seeing Renekton ready to strike. Koman was unprepared and Renekton slashed low, cutting Koman across the stomach. Koman gasped in pain as he staggered backwards, blood beginning to flow from the wound. Blood began to drip to the ground as Koman faded into invisibility when Renekton charged forward. Renekton looked around, seeing blood dripping from mid-air. Renekton laughed as he charged towards the blood, only to be slashed across the chest. Renekton cried out in pain as Koman became visible, in human form.

Renekton gripped his weapon and swung it around wildly, Koman nimbly dodging the wild attacks. The smell of blood was strong as both Renekton and Koman bled from chest wounds. Both Koman and Renekton ran forward and their blades clashed, the sound of steel ringing out. Renekton pushed Koman away and prepared a massive overhead swing. Koman grunted as Renekton swung his weapon downwards. The dark wolf held his blade horizontally, blocking the attack. Renekton forced his weapon downwards, forcing Koman onto one knee. Koman gritted his teeth, then Renekton lifted his weapon and swung down again, Koman barely blocking the vicious attack.

Both Koman and Renekton turned their heads to the left when they heard a distinctive laugh. Braum stood near them, leaning on his heavy shield. Braum then picked up his shield and ran towards them. Renekton was staring at Braum with angry eyes and Koman took the advantage when Renekton was looking away. Koman pushed the blade away and kicked out at Renekton, sending the butcher further backwards. Koman gripped his sword tight and watched as Renekton unleashed dark powers, making him grow larger, becoming twice the size of Koman.

Renekton advanced on Koman, and the dark wolf dodged all of Renekton's brutal but slow attacks. Renekton swung left and right, trying to slash at the nimble Koman. Renekton prepared a massive overhead swing and Koman saw a opening, and slashed his blade across Renekton's stomach. The butcher roared in pain and charged forward at Koman, who continued to dodge his attacks. Koman performed an evasive backflip as Renekton slashed quickly at Koman, who only barely avoided being severed in two by the enlarged weapon. Braum ran in front of Koman and raised his shield, staggering backwards as Renekton slashed at the burly man, again and again.

Braum blocked another attack from Renekton, then pushed Renekton away. Renekton staggered backwards from the force. Braum gripped his shield and swung wide at Renekton's mouth. It struck true, and Renekton staggered backwards again, blood pouring from his nose. Braum grinned and punched his shield, sending out a blast of ice from his shield straight for Renekton. Renekton was too stunned to move, and was sent flying backward. Braum stood over the injured butcher, and gripped his shield in both hands.

Braum jumped high into the air, then slammed his shield down onto Renekton's head. The shield met contact with Renekton's head, crushing it into the ground. The sound of bones cracking could be heard by Koman, who kneeled close by. "Braum has slain Renekton!" The announcer shouted.

Braum breathed heavily then turned towards Koman, who knelt on the ground clutching his wound. Braum placed his shield so it leaned vertically on the ground and held out his right hand. Koman grunted as he looked up. Koman took Braum's hand and Braum pulled Koman to his feet. Koman coughed loudly as Braum supported him. Braum smiled as Koman nodded thanks. They both glanced at each other than to their left as a giant wave of water approached them swiftly.

Both Braum and Koman were caught in the wave, being washed backwards from the mid lane to the small clearing between the river and the blue side southern jungle. Koman lifted himself from the ground, his pale white hair falling down over his eyes. He coughed loudly and found his sword. He gripped it and stood up, looking around warily. Pantheon, Varus and Twisted fate were caught in the wave as well, and got up. Braum also stood up, leaning on his heavy shield. Koman snarled as Tryndamere, Ryze and Nami approached them. Koman tightened his grip on his saber and the inscriptions glowed red.

Strange magic surrounded Koman as he was binded to the ground, his sword falling out of his hand, too weak to hold it. Koman grunted as Ryze laughed and blasted Koman with a blast of magical power. Koman was blasted backwards, colliding against the small wall. Koman looked down at the wound on his stomach, which was bleeding profusely. He placed a hand on the wound, then lifted his hand in front of his face. His armoured hand was covered in blood. Ryze walked up towards Koman, ready to make the final blow. Koman simply stared at the rogue mage, who lifted his hands to prepare his magic.

Ryze threw a bolt of lightning at Koman, who had just enough strength left to roll to the left side. Koman stood up quickly as Ryze turned to face him. Koman knew he could not defeat Ryze in the state he is in, but i'm not going down without a fight, Koman told himself. Koman dropped his sword and his hands erupted with darly lightning. Ryze grinned. "You truly think you can duel me, in magic?" Ryze questioned, before laughing. Koman smiled before saying: "No, but i'm not simply giving in."

Ryze began channeling his power, the tattoos on his skin glowing alight. Koman moved both hands to his left side and brought them close together, the magic in his hands joining together. Ryze's right hand clenched into a near-fist and he held out his hand towards Koman, sending a massive overload of power at Koman. Koman reacted just in time as he too, sent out a bolt of dark lightning at Ryze.

The overload of magic sent from Ryze hit Koman square in the chest, exploding upon impact. Koman was blasted backwards against the wall, next to the brush covering the pathway towards the blue team outer turret. Koman grunted in pain as his vision began to blur. Koman fell face forward into the ground from the wall, his left arm laid out in front of him. Koman gripped the ground with his armoured hand and lifted his head slightly, managing to make out the shape of Ryze in front of him.

The lightning had hit Ryze, and he clutched his chest in agony. There were burn marks on his chest from the lightning, and blood poured slowly from the large wound Koman had made. Ryze suddenly gasped as his body went straight stiff. An elemental arrowhead stuck out of Ryze's chest. Ryze's body jolted again before he fell to his knees, his eyes blank. Ryze fell forward into the ground, dead. From his position, Koman could see an arrow sticking out of back of Ryze's head, and in the center of the rogue mage's back. Varus stood behind Ryze, gripping his bow tightly. Varus watched as Ryze's body disappeared, transforming into a small ball shape and flying into the sky.

"Varus has slain Ryze!"

Koman heard before his eyes started to darken as his head fell forward, landing side-on in the ground. His eyes closed as the Goddess of death embraced him. But, she wouldn't embrace him for long...

* * *

A few moments passed before Koman felt life in his body again, and he opened his eyes, staring into the blank darkness. A light shined through the darkness above him until the light blinded him. He covered his eyes and he felt hands being placed on his back and arms, lifting up into the light. The hands must be those of the summoners, Koman thought to himself. Before he knew it, he was being sent down from the sky towards the arena again. He landed at the summoner platform with a thud, kneeling on the cold stone.

Koman opened his eyes and stood up straight. He started to walk from the platform towards the middle lane, where his remaining teammates began assaulting the inhibitor. Koman began to run as he hurried, running alongside the minions of the arena. He drew his saber and rejoined his team, as they attacked the Nexus towers. They took down the first one quickly then took down the other, leaving only the Nexus left. The enemy team spawned in again and charged towards them.

Koman glanced at his team, who stood in a line next to him. Varus, Pantheon, Braum and Twisted fate all glanced at each other, and nodded. Koman lifted his blade in front of his face and the inscriptions shone with a red glow. "Death is the only means to an end." Koman spoke in little more than a whisper. His team agreed by nodding, and charged forward to meet the enemy.

Ryze was in front of Koman, and Koman jumped into the air, channeling his power around him. Koman then charged through the air, heading straight for Ryze. Ryze had no time to react as Koman smashed into him, sending the rogue mage flying backwards into the rubble that once was the right Nexus turret. Koman kneeled on the ground, his armoured hand gripping the ground. Koman twirled his sword in his right hand, then gripped it tightly, as he charged forward at Ryze, who stood up from the attack.

Koman narrowly dodged all the spells Ryze casted at him and swung outward at Ryze's head. The rogue mage dodged the attack and retreated backwards. Koman continued the attack, swinging at Ryze left and right. The rogue mage barely dodged Koman's accurate swings and Ryze began charging a spell as he sidestepped Koman's overhead swing. Koman turned as Ryze casted the spell. Koman staggered backwards as the spell blasted him in the chest. Ryze quickly charged another spell and casted it at the weak Koman.

Koman was blasted backwards against the wall, then fell off the wall to the ground, falling onto his hands and knees. Koman lifted himself onto one knee and began channeling a quarter of his full power into a single spell, attempting to hide the effect of the charging from Ryze. Ryze began doing the same, charging his power to end Koman's life. Koman saw that Ryze was weak and when his power was fully charged into the spell, Koman screamed out in effort as he casted the spell at Ryze, with both hands held out to manage the sheer power of the spell.

A massive, blackish purple fiery beam of darkness shot through the air at inhuman speed, which pierced straight through Ryze's chest. The rogue mage screamed in agony and surprise as his chest was fully engulfed in the beam of dark magic. When the spell subsided, Ryze was leaned up against the Nexus, his eyes blank and his chest fully open, revealing a large hole. Ryze's body fell straight forward, his body smoking. The other champions watched him in wide-eyed horror.

"Koman has slain Ryze!" The announcer stated, in a voice filled with shock.

Koman crumbled forward, exhausted, weak and breathing heavily, onto his hands and knees. Because of the beam of dark energy, a hole was also made through the Nexus, which began flashing brightly. All the champions turned their gaze to flashing Nexus.

The Nexus looked suddenly unstable, and then it exploded, sending out a shockwave, knocking everyone down. Smoke rose from the Nexus as Koman eye's began to darken, and he felt his body being moved to another place as the announcer's voice echoed through the air. "Victory for the blue team!"

* * *

Fiora, Lux and Ezreal watched the events shown in the massive display pool in front of them, filled with shock. Koman had just blasted a large hole straight through Ryze's purple chest, and also made a hole through the whole Nexus. It was certain, then, that Koman is without a doubt one of the strongest champions in the league. _He is a man to be feared, and rightfully so. _Fiora thought, _the summoners will most likely nullify some of his power, to be fair to the other champions. _Before Fiora could stop herself, Luxanna caught her staring at Koman intently, an unfamiliar light in the duelist's eyes. Fiora was also smiling. Ezreal chuckled as Lux grinned at Fiora, who stopped looking at Koman and raised an eyebrow at Lux. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Fiora asked, then focused on Ezreal. "And why are you laughing?"

Lux and Ezreal couldn't contain themselves any longer, then suddenly burst out laughing. Fiora snarled angrily and drew her sword. She waved her rapier around Ezreal and lux as they continued laughing. Katarina and Talon watched them from a distance, Katarina with a raised eyebrow and Talon frowning. Talon never would have thought Koman could be capable of such power. _So, Darius was right. Koman is a bigger threat than all of Demacia alone. If he sides with Demacia in the war… then this will not end well. _Katarina kept on watching Fiora, Lux and Ezreal as Jayce wandered towards them, telling everyone to calm down, before Fiora makes a bunch of holes in their bodies with her sword. Jayce, however, was grinning widely.

Katarina looked at Talon, who stilled frowned worryingly. "This must be reported to Darius, then to Swain. If Koman is truly capable of that much power in the real world…"

"Then he is a force to be reckoned with." Talon finished. "Not like we didn't know that already, but… We have to get him on our side."

"But how? He has flatly refused Swain's proposal."

Talon looked thoughtful, then grinned suddenly. "I think I have an idea. What means the most to him? Above anything else?"

Katarina glanced over at Fiora, then laughed. "Talon, you clever bastard! We'll lure him right to us, and force him to join us, or we'll kill her."

"Exactly. If that doesn't work, I don't know what else will. Let's go report to Swain." Talon stood up, and Katarina's grin widened as she stood. "Lead the way, my clever little brother." Katarina laughed again. "Has Swain been teaching you how to do something other than assassinate people?"

Talon snorted. "I don't need him to teach me. But I've seen the way Koman looks at her. He'll do anything for that duelist."

"Anything?" Katarina asked.

Talon grinned again. "Anything."

The two assassins left the room and headed towards Swain's office in the Noxian quarters. Darius opened the door to them and Swain lifted his head from his reports. "Ah, greetings my fine assassins. What news do you bring?" hastily, Katarina explained the situation. Talon never really did like speaking aloud to others. Except Katarina, of course.

At hearing everything, Swain laughed loudly. He calmed himself and nodded permission. "If this works, you shall both be richly rewarded. Take what you need, and lure that werewolf into our trap." Swain smiled. "Let's see how smart our dear Koman actually is. Bring him to me, alive and well."

Katarina and talon nodded and left the room. Talon felt somewhat dirty, tricking his friend like this. Talon shook his head to remove the thoughts. _No, he is no longer my friend. He is but a monster in human form now. He is not Ferret anymore. _Katarina noticed this and placed a hand on Talon's shoulder. "What's wrong, Talon?"

"Nothing, just… thinking."

Katarina nodded silently and continued throughout the Institute. It would be difficult to find Fiora not at Koman's side, but they will succeed, like her and Talon always did. Katarina found the hidden Noxian messenger and ordered him to prepare the soldiers. By nightfall, Koman would walk straight into their trap. Katarina smiled to herself. This is going to be too easy, she told herself.

She turned to face Talon and grinned. "Well, little brother, let's go catch us a werewolf."


End file.
